Expect the Unexpected
by Cecelia SG
Summary: Hermione's back for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, Voldemort has been destroyed and everyone is acting different. Even Hermione starts to find attraction in strange places. Full Summary on my profile. HGDM HGSB Rated M for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. A Lot Has Changed

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING! _

**Chapter 1**

"_A lot has changed"_

'_A lot has changed since the end of the year last year,'_ Hermione mused. She was on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school for her final year at Hogwarts. And it was true, a lot had changed since Dumbledore had died last year, and Harry had decide it was time for him to go and hunt Voldemort. When Harry had found and destroyed the remaining Horecruxes, he went in search for Voldemort. After almost a month of searching Harry found him, catching him by surprise, and destroyed him.

The wizarding world was still adjusting , they had lived in fear for so long it was hard for them to fully realize there was no longer a reason to a reason to fear. It was easy to see this confusion in the students, they were all kind of twitchy. The girls were moving around in packs more than usual, and the boys were even more easily provoked into a fight.

Hermione kept seeing these fights all over the train. It was here job as Head Girl to break up these fights. At the moment she was hiding the the "heads compartment," as much from her duties as from Malfoy, Harry, and Ron.

Harry and Ron had finally come to the realization that she was a girl, and quite a good looking one at that. Malfoy had changed too, but in a different way. He had started to creep Hermione out. He was always there, always around, always acting weird. Sometimes he talked to here like he had for the last 6 years, and other times he actually seemed to be being nice. She'd actually caught him calling her, well trying to call her, Hermione! She didn't get it, maybe it was the fact that his father was dead so Malfoy didn't have to live in fear any more, or maybe it was something else. Either way, it was extremely weird and she didn't like it.

Hermione heard noises outside the compartment and rolled her closed eyes. The compartment door slid open, "What?!" Hermione barked, figuring it was Malfoy. After all, he was the only other person who knew the password for this protected compartment.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes popped open, "I'm sorry Headmistress. I thought you were Malfoy."

"It's alright dear," Professor McGonagall said, "But I need to speak to you about the living conditions of the Heads this year."

"Shouldn't Malfoy be here as well?"  
"Mr. Malfoy is on his way. When I saw him last he was breaking up a fight between two third year boys."

At that moment the compartment door slid open and in stepped Malfoy in what Hermione liked to call "a shroud of arrogance." He just stood there and staring at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione barked for the second time, but this time it actually was at Malfoy.

He continued to simply stare and McGonagall said, "Please take a seat Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy seemed to snap out of a trance. He swaggered over and took a seat across from Hermione, put his feet up on the bench nest to her, and smirked at her. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and focused on McGonagall.

"This year the heads, that is to say the two of you, will be sharing a dormitory. Not rooms of course, you will each have your own private suites, but the two of you will be separate from the other houses. You will however be sharing a common room and a restroom." She finished and waited for a reaction.

"WHAT! Are you telling me I expected to share a dormitory with this arrogant prick?!" McGonagall's head snapped to Hermione, she had been expecting a nasty comment from Malfoy about a "filthy mudblood." But he sat silently, looking however strangely pleased.

"Yes Miss Granger, I do fully expect you to share a dormitory with Mr. Malfoy. But this expectation does not come from me, it comes from the Headmaster, who set all this up when he chose the two of you last year before," her eyes welled up with tears, "before he died!" And with that she stormed out of the compartment.

Hermione was lost deep in thought '_Why?!'_ she demanded to herself, '_Why would Dumbledore force me to live with this boy?! It doesn't make sense!'_

"Just so you know," Malfoy said, breaking into her thoughts, "I shower at 6:30 every morning for about an hour. So unless you plan on joining me, you better find another time to use the bathroom."

"You disgust me!" Hermione said as she stormed out of the compartment. She had no idea where she was going, only that she needed to find another place to hide. But she knew it was a no go when she saw Ginny stomping down the corridor with an angry look on her face. For what seemed like the millionth time that day she rolled her eyes. '_Ginny is so over dramatic,'_ she thought.

"Hermione I need to talk to you!" Ginny yelled from half way down the corridor. When she reached Hermione Ginny puller her into the compartment directly across the corridor.

"Out!" she barked at some first years who were currently occupying the compartment.

The first years jumped and ran out. Ginny slumped down on the bench and buried her face in her hands. It was a look of pure defeat and Hermione didn't like it. She admitted to her self that she didn't like it because she didn't understand it.

"What's wrong Gin'"

"Harry, that what's wrong!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked and sat down across from Ginny.

"I don't know what happened 'Mione. We were sitting there talking about, well nothing really, and then all of a sudden her got all weird and said 'I'm done, we're done. This is over.' and stomped out. I just don't understand," with that Ginny started s uncontrollably.

Hermione got up and went and sat beside her. She put her arm around Ginny and let her cry. There was nothing she could say to make Ginny feel better. Ginny cried for what seemed like an hour, and finally Hermione felt the train begin to slow.

"Come on Gin' we need to change. I'll talk to Harry tomorrow and see what kind of sense I can knock back into him."

"Thank you Hermione, if anyone can knock some kid of sense back into that boy you can," Ginny said and gave Hermione a big hug then left.

Again Hermione rolled her eyes. She hurried back to the "head's compartment" and changed, thanking God that Malfoy wasn't there.


	2. The Fifth House

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 2**

"_The Fifth House"_

Again Hermione was contemplating how much different this year already felt as she followed McGonagall to what was supposedly called the "Fifth House." They finally reached a portrait that Hermione hadn't remembered seeing before this moment.

"This is the entrance to your dormitory," Professor McGonagall pointed to a portrait of a young king and queen, "The password is humility." As McGonagall said this word the portrait swung open, allowing them entrance to a room that was more beautiful and elegantly decorated than any room Hermione had ever seen.

"This is amazing Professor," Hermione admitted, "I guess I'll be able ti handle living here." 'Even if it is with Malfoy,' she added in her head.

"No objections I assume Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall prompted.

"It'll do I guess," was all Malfoy said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as McGonagall started to explain where things were located, "Hermione, your living quarters are up the stairs on the left hand side of the common room, and Malfoy yours are up the stairs on the right hand side. The restroom in through the door way at the back of the common room. You will also be able to reach any teachers office through the fireplace in your sitting room, the floo powder in located on the mantle piece located above the fire place. If you need anything, there is a bell located on your night stand. If you ring this bell a house elf will be there presently to help you," she turned her head and looked at Malfoy, "But don't abuse this privilege. I think that is all you need to know for now, so I will leave the two of you to get settled in." With that she turned on her heel and left.

"This is amazing," Hermione said aloud.

"I guess," Malfoy said, startling her, "but whatever I'm going to check out the restroom, and see if the mirror has adequate lighting."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and went up the stairs on the left hand side to investigate her room. When Hermione reached the top of the stairs she realized that she had rooms, not just a room. The doorway at the top of the stairs led to a sitting room, with a couch and an overstuffed chair, both of which were facing a large fireplace. Above the fireplace Hermione say a large crystal container filled with floo powder. The sitting room had two doors leading off of it. One she knew had to be her bedroom, but the other she had no clue where it might lead. Hermione went to the door on her left and found it to be her bedroom.

The bedroom was vast, larger than the room she had shared with 4 other girls for the last 6 years. It had a king size four poster bed, with satin hangings. Her bed was covered in an incredibly fluffy down comforter, and satin sheets of a most beautiful purple that matched the hangings of her bed. There was also another overstuffed chair in front of another large fireplace. Hermione saw another door leading off form her room. She opened this door and found a large walking closet, where her robes and other items were already hung up and put away. Extremely pleased, Hermione left her room to investigate the other doorway leading off her sitting room.

She entered the doorway and found what looked like an extremely comfortable version of a class room. The floor was carpeted with the same plush carpet as the rest of her suite. However there were large posters all over the walls. She went up to one to have a closer look. They were maps! They reminded her a lot of the Marauder's map. Each map was of something different. There was one for each house dormitory, one of the great hall, one of the library, and on very large one that took up an entire wall on its own of the entire castle. On the large table, which was set in the center of the room, were two letters. the first one read:

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**

**This letter is to tell you of your many duties this year. But first off I would like to tell you Congratulations. This is a great honor which I have bestowed upon you and Mr. Malfoy. I knew you would be receiving this honor from the moment I first met you. I know you are having doubts about my reasoning for your living situation, but trust me as you always have my dear, there is a very good reason why I have done what I have done. But now to your duties.**

**As we all know my dear the school will be in turmoil if Harry has accomplished what needed to be accomplished. Many people will be confused as to how to react to the threat that has been looming for so many years. Your job Hermione is to help them cope. To be there as a guide and mentor to the students, as well as the teachers. The teacher will also be having a hard time. You must help them however you can. Simply do as they ask, if they happen to ask any favors of you.**

**You are now above the rules Hermione, much as the teachers are. You are an adult wizard with a better reign on her powers than most full grown, fully educated adults have. You are the best witch I have met in a very long time, and I wish you luck in the next year, and in life.**

**Yours truly**

**in life as in death,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

The second letter read:

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**As you know, this summer when Harry defeated You Know Who, and Peter Pettigrew was discovered and interrogated about what really happened with Sirius Black, and James and Lily Potter. When Pettigrew finally confessed, as you know, Sirius' name was cleared of all charges. What no one has been told however, I am telling you now. Before Dumbledore died, he found a way to bring people back from the other side of the veil. Sirius Black has been returned from the other side. I also wanted to let you know that it was Dumbledore's wish that if Sirius was ever returned from the other side of the veil, that he would be made a teacher here, and that is what I have done. Sirius Black will now be the school Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but please speak of it to no one. I don't want parents getting upset before they absolutely have to.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

Hermione stared at these two letters. She didn't know how to react. First Dumbledore telling her she was above the rules, second McGonagall telling her Sirius was going to be their new DADA teacher. The thought of Sirius made her heart skip, and her stomach fill with butterflies. '_What the hell?'_ she thought, '_Why would the thought of Sirius' she paused as it happened again, 'make me feel like that?'_ But she didn't get a chance to figure it out, because at that moment she heard a loud knock on the door to her sitting room.

She walked out of what decided she was going to call her "Duty Room," and opened the door. "What Malfoy?" she demanded as he stood leaning against the door frame, then actually looked at him. She stared, he was only wearing a pair of muggle basketball shorts, nothing else, and he looked amazing.

"There's dinner down in the common room if you want some," He said giving her a strange look, as she was staring at him with her mouth half open.

"Uh...umm...I...uhh...I'll...uhh be right down," she managed to finally stammer out.


	3. WHY!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 3**

"_WHY!"_

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Hermione screamed at no one, as she slammed the door to her room. "No, this is not going to happen! I refuse for this to happen! First that weird thing with Sirius," she paused as the mention of his name sent her to tingling, "and now MALFOY! WHY! This is NOT happening!" She stopped realizing she was talking to herself. "Ugh!" she grunted as she flopped down on to her bed.

She thought about staying where she was for the rest of the night, then realized that she had told Malfoy she would be right down. With another grunt she slid off her bed, took off her robes, changed into a pair of yoga pants and a comfy white shirt. She looked in her oversized mirror on the back of her closet door and had to admit to herself, she did look a lot better this year. She'd filled out in all the right places, enough to notice but not too much to over throw the balanced of her petite figure. '_What are you doing?'_ She demanded of herself, '_Why are you making sure you look good for Malfoy? It's just Mr. Arrogant Asshole Douche Bag Malfoy!'_ But despite herself she checked herself out one last time in the mirror.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard Malfoy say, "Took you long enou..." He trailed off as he looked at her. Hermione looked at him in-spite of herself. He was still only wearing basketball shorts and he still looked amazing. she had never realized that he had such an amazing body. Sure he was slender, but that just how his bone structure was. But he had washboard abs, amazing arms that were defines but nowhere close to having that nasty over worked look, he legs were amazing too. They looked like legs of a runner, or a basketball player or something. They were amazingly defined and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"You look good," Malfoy said.

"Excuse m- wait what?" she fumbled not quite comprehending what he said.

"I said you look good."

"Thanks," Hermione said, slightly confused.

"Eat something, you look hungry." Then Malfoy left her there, and went up to his rooms.

Hermione grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes, and ran back up to her room. She set the plate of potatoes down on her bedside table, and threw herself on her bed. She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and stared at it for what seemed like ages, then she heard her stomach growl. She sat up and ate the entire plate of mashed potatoes. She couldn't keep her thoughts off of Malfoy, and they always went south. She kept coming back to the question of whether he was as good in bed as everyone thought. She'd heard he was a sex god, but she doubted it. Draco Malfoy was too self involved to be an amazing sex partner. But she had heard the in bed, he was controlling, but not overly so. She heard he actually cared more about his partners pleasure than his own. That one she knew was a lie. Draco Malfoy care more about someone else than himself in anyway was laughable. '_Gross,'_ she thought, '_now i feel dirty.'_

Hermione jumped off her bed and headed down stairs to take a shower. She walked into the bathroom, and was stunned. It was the most amazing bathroom she had ever seen, everything was color coordinated to her room, and what must be the colors of Malfoy's. The deep purple and the beautiful silvery green went amazingly well together. She grabbed a fluffy purple towel, started the water in the shower, took off all her clothes, and hopped in the shower. She was to relaxed to register the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.

Malfoy figured he would have enough time to brush his teeth before Hermione got out of the shower, but he was wrong. As Hermione stepped out of the shower Malfoy looked up and her and gawked. She had the most amazing body she had ever seen. Her boobs were large, but not too big for her frame he noticed, her stomach was flat, her legs were slender and defined, and to his very pleasant surprise, she shaved. He couldn't take his eyes of of her body, and he had not even noticed him yet. He cleared his throat, making his presence known to her.

Hermione looked up and froze. She was standing there completely naked, and Malfoy was at the sink staring at her. Malfoy reached to the towel rack by the sink, tossed her a towel, and went back to brushing his teeth.

"Thank you," Hermione said timidly, wrapping the towel firmly around her. She felt awkward, and didn't know what to do, whether to leave or finish getting ready for bed. Her stubbornness finally won, and she decided to brush her teeth.

"Scoot over, you don't need take up the entire sink," she said as she stepped up to the sink and pulled her toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet.

"Don't be so demanding Granger," he said, but it had none of his usual nastiness in it.

She looked at him, and decided suddenly to ask him, "What's with the change Malfoy?"

"What change?"

"The you being nice to me change, the you staring at me change, the lack of nastiness in your voice change."

"I..uhh...umm...don't...uhh.. know what your talking about." Malfoy stammered. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't control himself. She looked amazing, plain and simple.

"Come on Malfoy, I've never know you to not have a come back."

"You wanna know the truth?"

"Duh," Hermione said, "Why else would I have asked?"

"You're gorgeous Hermione, fucking hot!"

Hermione stared at him, she didn't know what to say. Draco Malfoy thought she was "fucking hot" and she didn't know what to say.

"Don't make fun of me Malfoy, I seriously want to know why you've changed."

"I told Hermione, I think you are absolutely gorgeous. Now that my father is dead, I can finally tell you how gorgeous you are. Why do you think I've always been so nasty to you?

"Umm because I am, and a quote, "a filthy mudblood." I don't believe that you could be that nasty just because you thought I was gorgeous."

"Trust me Hermione, I think you are the most beautiful girl in this school. I was so nasty to you so I could have a reason to look at you, and have a reason to talk to you. I had to act the way I did because my father would not have accepted if I had told him I liked a mudblood. I'm telling the truth Hermione, please believe me."

Hermione looked at him skeptically. She wasn't sure if she believed him, but he had called her Hermione 4 times now, and she likes the way it sounded.

"I don't know Draco," she tested his name, seeing how it felt in her mouth, "I'm not sure if I fully believe that."

"Just think about it Hermione, I'll do anything to make you believe me."

"I'll think about it Draco," she did like the way his name felt in her mouth, "but now I'm going to bed." She had just realized she was still only wearing a towel.


	4. Prove it

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING! _

**Chapter 4**

"_Prove it"_

Hermione had been thinking all night about what Draco had said to her. She had come up with a plan that would prove whether he had been telling the truth in the bathroom, or had just been turned on because he had seen her naked and had been standing there in a towel. '_He's never going to agree to this,'_ she told herself as she walked to class, '_But the real question is if I want him to or not.'_ She would never willing admit how much she wanted him to tell her yes, especially after what she had seen last night.

Hermione walked into Charms, and there he was. Sitting there with that, what she knew as fake now, look of arrogance on his face. She wanted to be able to walk right up to him and tell him the only way he could make her believe him, but that just wouldn't do. Not with her friends surrounding her and his friends surrounding him. She had decided on the way to class to use a spell she had invented.

She pulled a bit of parchment out of her bag and wrote:

**You said you'd do anything to make me believe you? Well I have a proposition for proof. Yes, that means that I've decided to give you a chance to prove it. To respond simply write the answer on this sheet and look up. H  
**

"**_Disaparo_**" Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at the note she had just written. The note disappeared. She pointed her wand to the spot where Draco was sitting and whispered, "**_Reaparo_**" and the note appeared on Draco's desk.

It took Draco a moment to notice the new piece of parchment on his desk. But when he finally did look down, he was very shocked to find this note on his desk, especially when he knew, after he read it, that the only person it could be from was sitting across the room. He read it again, and wrote his answer beneath what she had already written.

**You said youd do anything to make me believe you? Well I have a proposition for proof. Yes, that means that Ive decided to give you a chance to prove it. To respond simply write the answer on this sheet and look up. H  
**

**What do you want me to do? Like I said I will do anything. DM  
**

With that Draco looked up. He saw Hermione mutter something, and when he looked down the parchment he had been writing on was gone. When he looked up again he saw her writing furiously, and finally she looked up. So he looked back down at his desk, and there the parchment was again, with an answer he would never had expected, EVER! The note said:

**You said youd do anything to make me believe you? Well I have a proposition for proof. Yes, that means that Ive decided to give you a chance to prove it. To respond simply write the answer on this sheet and look up. H  
**

**What do you want me to do? Like I said I will do anything. -DM  
**

**If you will really do think I am the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, and you have thought that for as long as you have known me; If you really want to do anything to prove this to me you will do this.**

**Have sex with me. H  
**

Draco had no clue what to say to that. He had imagined what it would be like to have sex with Hermione a million times, half of those million times had been last night after he had seen her amazing body naked. So he added to the note:

**You said youd do anything to make me believe you? Well I have a proposition for proof. Yes, that means that Ive decided to give you a chance to prove it. To respond simply write the answer on this sheet and look up. H  
**

**What do you want me to do? Like I said I will do anything. -DM  
**

**If you will really do think I am the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, and you have thought that for as long as you have known me; If you really want to do anything to prove this to me you will do this.**

**Have sex with me. H  
**

**Ok, when? -DM  
**

He looked up, saw her mutter and knew the note was gone. He knew there had to be a catch, with Hermione there was always a catch. When he saw her writing furiously, he knew he was right. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. '_Damn she's beautiful,' _Draco thought, '_and I can't believe she actually wants me to have sex with her.'_ Then he looked down at his desk, and he read what she had just wrote. It said:

**By the end of the week, but you have to make me want to have sex with you. Im not just going to let you ravish me and not enjoy it myself. So, whenever you can make me want you that much Draco, then you will have proved it to me, but it better be sometime this week or you will have lost your chance. H  
**

Draco looked up and she smiled at him. She simple smiled at him and he felt his pants get a little tighter.

"Who's this from Draco?" Pansy crooned at him as she picked up the note.

"None of your business," Draco told her trying to snatch the note out of her hand.

"Who are you going to have sex with Draco Malfoy, I know this isn't from me, so that means your planning on cheating on me?!" She screamed.

"No, that's not what it means, you filthy little whore, because I broke up with you two months ago."

"I hate you Draco Malfoy," Pansy said completely ignoring what Draco had just said, "It's over, I can't handle the way you mistreat me anymore!" With that Pansy turned away and started balling.

Draco rolled his eyes.


	5. Sirius

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 5**

"_Sirius"_

Hermione never expected Draco to say yes, but he had and now she didn't know what to expect. As she headed down to dinner, she was lost in thought. Many things ran through her mind, and she was so distracted that when she bumped into someone she didn't look up when she apologized, the only thing that made her pause was someone's voice.

"Well if it isn't Miss Hermione Granger!"

When Hermione looked up, her stomach twisted. "Sirius!" she said, "It's so great to see you. Congratulations on the teaching position."

Sirius pulled her into a bear hug, making her entire body tingle. '_Man he looks amazing. Why is he so gorgeous? And why do I keep thinking about guys I can't have?!'_

"How do you know about that?" Sirius asked.

"McGonagall told me," She pointed to the badge on her chest, "Head girl, you know."

"Of course," Sirius couldn't help but stare. She had grown so beautiful since he had seen her last. '_She has filled out quite nicely,' _he thought, '_What the hell are you thinking old man?! She's half your age!'_ He shook his head, trying to shake away the images that had popped into his head, the images the were slowly making his pants feel tighter. For once in his life he was thankful for the oversized wizarding robes he was wearing.

"Has Harry seen you yet? Does he even know you've returned from the other side of the veil?"

"Yeah he knows, I sent him an owl the other day. But I haven't seen him yet. My first class is tomorrow, and he's in it. As I assume you are to?'" He asked trying to be nonchalant about wanting to see her again.

"Yes, I'm in that class as well. I've missed you Sirius. But I have to go to Dinner. I have somethings I have to talk to Harry about."

"Alright Hermione, but don't tell him you've seen me. I don't want him to feel neglected. You should come see me sometime, some intellectual conversion would be nice to have."

"Don't worry Sirius, I wont tell him I've seen you. And I would love to come see you sometime."

He gave her another big hug, and she turned and continued walking toward the great hall. '_Oh my god,' _Hermione thought, '_I can't believe he just invited me to come see him, ALONE!' _She glanced back the way she had come and saw Sirius simply standing there staring at her. She smiled at him.

'_Oh god, she saw you staring at her you pervert! Now she's never going to come see you!' _Sirius yelled at himself, '_You never know, she smiled at me, maybe she didn't realize I had been staring at her. Think what you want you old PERVERT!'_ Sirius turned and walked back to his room.


	6. Ginny's News

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 6**

"_Ginny's news"_

Hermione walked into the great hall for the first time since the sorting, and found a seat by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry and Ginny seemed to be back to normal. '_Thank God,'_ Hermione thought, '_Now I don't have to try and clean that mess up. I have to many of my own at the moment thank you very much!'_

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said, "It seems like we haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, I've been busy getting settled into my new rooms, and dealing with Malfoy. I cannot believe I have to share a dormitory with him. He actually walked in on me in the shower last night, and just stood there! It was so embarrassing!" Hermione said, not being able to stop herself.

"Are you serious? He didn't even leave, or anything?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, he just stood there and stared at me!"

"What an ass! Hey, so you should totally let me come see your dormitory tonight,"Ginny said, giving Hermione a look that she knew meant Ginny had something important to tell her.

"Ok, we can go now if you want."

"Okay."

Both the girls got up from the table and walked out of the great hall. Draco looked up right as he saw Hermione leaving the great hall with the Weasley girl. '_What was her name?' _Draco asked himself, '_Oh yeah Ginny.'_ He knew that meant he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan tonight.

When Hermione and Ginny reached the portrait of the young king and queen, Ginny laughed and said, "Nice picture? A bit full of themselves are they?"

"It gets worse, the password's," Hermione looked at the portrait, "Humility."

Ginny laughed as the enter the common room, but she stopped mid-laugh when she looked around the common room.

"Wow," was all Ginny said, it was all she needed to say. Hermione knew exactly what she meant.

"This, however, does get better. Come on, I wanna show you my rooms, then you can tell me what was so important that we had to leave dinner early."

The two girls walked up the steps, and when they entered Hermione's sitting room, Ginny asked, "Where's your bed?"

"This isn't my bedroom, dork, this is my sitting room. Hence the doors," Hermione pointed to both doors leading off from the sitting room, "Come one."

Ginny followed Hermione through one of the doors, and gaped at the room she saw laid out before her. She saw Hermione's bed and was amazed at its size. She looked around the room, noticed the fireplace and the overstuffed chair in front of it, and noticed the doorway.

"Where's this doorway lead to?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, my closet."

Ginny opened it and gaped again. This closet was the size of her bedroom at the Burrow. Not only that, but Hermione had enough clothes to fill it. She was amazed.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Oh it's Harry. The moment we got back to the common room, he pulled me aside and begged me to come back to him. He said that he was so sorry, and that he was just stressed and didn't want me having to deal with him like that. But it's not like I wouldn't have to deal with him anyway, he's Ron's best mate. So I decided to take him back. I know how dumb that sounds Hermione, but I love him." Ginny finally finished.

'_Yeah that does sound dumb,'_ Hermione thought, but said, "No Gin', if you love him you love him, and if you feel you'll be happier this way than this is what you need to do."

"See 'Mione, this is why you're my best friend, you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better. But anyway, where's the bathroom?"

"It's downstairs, through the center door off the common room," Hermione told her.

Ginny walked out of the bedroom, and Hermione heard the outer door open and close. Hermione flopped back on her bed and rolled her eyes. She laid there, not wanting to move. So much had happened already, Draco had agreed to have sex with her, she had seen Sirius (her stomach went into butterflies), and now this with Ginny. "Ugh!" she said aloud.

"What?" Ginny asked entering the room.

"Nothing, just thinking about how stupid life can be sometimes."

"Oh, ok. Well I'm gonna go, and by the way. Malfoy is downstairs and he's acting pretty strange. Well I'll see you later," and with that Ginny left.

'_God dammit Draco!'_ Hermione thought rolling her eyes as she got up. She left her room went downstairs.


	7. Sweet Seduction

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 7**

"_Sweet Seduction"_

As Hermione was walking down the stairs she swore she heard music. When she opened the door, she realized she had heard music, not only was there music but there were candle on the table and the lights in the room had been dimmed.

"Good evening Hermione," Draco said.

Hermione gaped at him, he looked amazing. He was wearing a black button down shirt, with the top couple buttons undone, and black slacks. His hair wasn't slicked back like it normally was, it was somewhat looser and it looked gorgeous.

"I..uhh...am...uhh... gonna go change." hermione stammered and ran up the stairs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." was Hermione kept saying as she threw open her closet door and started rummaging through her clothes. Finally she found what she was looking for, a simple black satin dress. She quickly stripped off her robe, and put the dress on. It was a little tighter than she remembered, especially in the boob region. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she looked damn good. She put on her black stilettos and ran down the stairs and stopped at the door. Slowly pushing the door open, she stepped into the common room.

Now it was Draco's turn to gape, he'd never seen Hermione show so much leg, and her legs were amazing.

"You look amazing," Draco told her, "I thought we could share some dessert tonight, you know get to know each other a little better." Draco smiled at her and motioned toward a chair on one side of the table, as he sat down in the one opposite it.

Hermione sat down in the chair not knowing what to expect. She knew this had everything to do with the note she had given him, but she had never expected something like this. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back. The silence was starting to get to Hermione, so she said, "You know what doesn't make sense to me Draco? The fact that you could have just about any girl in this school, well anyone that isn't in Gryffindor, but you expect me to believe you fell for me- the Gryffindor bookworm, the "filthy mudblood," the girl that no guy, well besides Viktor Krum, has looked at until this year."

"Yes, I do expect you to believe that, because that is the truth. But about no guy looking at you until this year, that is no where close to true. Don't expect that just because Potter and Weasley were blind to your beauty doesn't mean that everyone else was."

Hermione simply stared at him, what could she say to that? '_Why does he have to be so gorgeous?'_ she thought to herself. Hermione reached out and grabbed Draco's hand. "You know," she said, "I think I'm starting to believe you." Then she smiled at him. "So, what's for dessert?"

"Whatever you like. These are the plates we used at the Yule Ball, just tell the plate what you want and it will appear." Draco told her, not letting go of her hand.

Hermione looked down at her plate and said, "One Chocolate Raspberry Fool please," and it appeared. This dessert was something Hermione's mom loved to make, and she was surprised they knew what she had been talking about.

Hermione went to take a bite and only then realized that Draco was still holding her hand. She looked up at him questioningly, but again he simply smiled at her, kissed her hand, and let it go.

This sinner was turning out to be the dinner of amazed stares, because again Hermione could simply stare at Draco. She had no come back, no words were coming to her mind, she was simply amazed. And in her amazement she realized she wanted Draco then and there. She didn't know what came over her, maybe it was the amazing way he was trying to woo her, or maybe it was the fact that he had always been forbidden to her. Hermione had no idea, but she did know she wanted him. '_Control yourself girl!'_ Hermione told herself, '_Don't get carried away!'_ So she tore her eyes from Draco and ate her dessert.When she was finished with her dessert, she looked up and saw Draco was done too.

"Well love," Draco said standing up, "I have a ton of homework to do, so I better get started. How about we continue this tomorrow."

"But-" Hermione started getting up too, wanting to get up and ravish Draco.

"Tomorrow." Draco said simply. He stepped towards Hermione and kissed her soundly on the mouth, then stepped back and said, "Good night."


	8. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 8**

"_Defense Against the Dark Arts"_

Hermione watched Draco's back as he left the common room. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. Never in her life had she been at such a loss for words. She turned and walked up to her room. This evening had been something she had never experienced so far in life, she was shocked. She changed for bed and laid down, '_What did he mean when he said "Tomorrow" ?' _she asked herself. Her thoughts continue in much the same way until she fell asleep.

The next day was filled with classes. But her mind was filled with Draco. Well it was until she walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. when she walked in she looked for the table Ron and Harry were sitting at, but they weren't at any table she could see, but then she noticed them standing up front talking to Sirius. '_Oh my god,' _Hermione thought as her stomach started to fill with butterflies, '_This isn't going to be a good day for my concentration.' _ At this very moment Draco swaggered into the room. Hermione looked up and smiled at him, but he completely ignored her.

'_Don't tell me he's going to play the "I'm still same old Malfoy" in public!' _Hermione thought to herself extremely annoyed, '_Whatever, I can deal with him later. But right now, I don't even care.'_ Hermione looked up towards the front of the room where Sirius had been standing with Harry and Ron, but now he was standing there alone and he was staring at her. Their eyes locked, and no matter how hard Hermione tried she could not make herself look away. Then Sirius blinked and the magic was broken.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that Sirius had gotten this teaching position?" Harry asked, half angrily, half simply curious.

"I couldn't. McGonagall told me not to tell anyone," Hermione told him.

"Oh," was the only conformation Harry gave her that he wasn't upset with her.

"Please take your seats," Sirius told the class.

Hermione looked up at him wonderingly. She wondered what they would be learning, whether or not Sirius would be a good teacher. '_He sure is good to look at,' _she thought. She also, for a split second, wondered whether he was wearing boxers or briefs.

Hermione shook her head, trying to shake the last thought out. Suddenly she felt eyes on her, so she looked to the left and saw Draco staring at her. When he noticed her looking at him, he made a motion like he was writing, or like he needed something to write on. '_What the hell is he doing?'_ Hermione thought to herself. She stared at him for a couple seconds longer before she realized he wanted her to send him a note like she had in Charms. '_Of course he doesn't know the spell, smart one, you made it up!' _She told herself.

**To send a note like I did in charms you simply write it on the parchment then point you wand at the note and say "Disaparo" then you point your wand at the person you want it to go to and say "Reaparo" and it will appear on the surface closes to them. Once the connection has been made between the two areas all you need to do is say "Reaparo" and it will appear on your desk again.**

Hermione proceeded with the spell exactly as she had explained. Then she looked up at Sirius who was getting something off his desk.

"As you all know, Lord Voldemort has been killed. So I know at least one of you is wondering why you still have to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, but the reason is simple. Voldemort's supporter are still out there, and there are still genuinely evil people that will appear, and you will want to be prepared to the best of your ability to do all that you can. So I will continue as the many teachers of this class have been for many years before me. But let's just hope that I'll be able to keep the job longer than any of the other teachers you've had over the last 6 years." Sirius finished.

The class chuckled. Hermione heard the soft swish of paper landing on her desk and looked down. The note read:

**Hermione-**

**I am so sorry that I ignored you, but I do have an image to keep up. But I do still think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I just want to keep whatever it is we're doing or whatever it was that happened last night a secret for a little while longer. You do look beautiful today. Plus it's hard for me to look at you, cuz every time I do, I get the image of your naked body caught in mind head. But anyway, the real reason I wanted to send you this was to ask you to meet me in the secret passage behind the tapestry of Ravenclaw on the third floor between potions and charms. Please.**

**-DM**

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. '_His image. Wow,'_ she thought. But wrote "Alright" on the parchment and sent it back.

When she finished she heard Sirius telling them to turn to page 154 in there textbooks. She did, and saw the headline "**Advanced Defensive Spells**." Eagerly Hermione began to read, as she read she heard someone walk up to her desk, and then drop a piece of parchment on her desk. Hermione looked at the parchment and looked up to see Sirius walking away. She open the piece of parchment questioningly, and saw on it was written a note. It said:

**Hermione please come talk to me after class, I have something I need to discuss/ask you.**

**Sirius**

Of course she would stay after to talk to Sirius.

For the rest of the class they read the chapter on "**Advanced Defensive Spell**" but Hermione didn't really learn much, she had already taught herself most of these "advanced" spells over the summer. She flipped to the chapter she had stopped at when she had been reading the text over the summer. She was too nervous about talking to Sirius. He made her knees weak, and her stomach turn. She had no idea what she would do talking to him alone. '_Hopefully I have something I an lean on, don't want my knees giving out,' _Hermione thought with a laugh. Then all of a sudden the bell rang for the end of class and Hermione's heart stopped.


	9. Alone with Sirius

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 9**

"_Alone With Sirius"_

As Harry and Ron got up, Hermione stayed seated.

"Aren't you coming?" Ron asked.

"No, I have to talk to Sirius about something. I'll catch up with you guys," Hermione told them.

"Ok, we'll see you in Potions. But don't be late, you know how Slughorn it when people are late," Harry reminded her.

"I know, but even if I am. He likes me so I should be fine," Hermione smiled at them as they left.

Hermione got up leaving, her bag at her desk, and walked up to Sirius' desk. "You wanted to talk to me," Hermione said when she reached his desk.

"Yes, I did," Sirius said looking up at her, "How's school going so far?"

"Oh you know me, it's going fine."

"I bet it going better than fine. How many of your textbooks do you know by heart already?"

"Umm, well..." Hermione laughed nervously. '_How does he know me so well?'_ she asked herself, but said, "Well all of them except potions, and I only have about three fourths you your textbook memorized. How did you know I do that?"

"You're a lot like Lily, Harry's mother, was. She always had her books memorized by the end of the first week of each year. But I also notice you reading almost all the way to the back of the book today in class.

"Oh," Hermione said, smiling at him. She didn't know why she smiled just then, but she couldn't help it. He was just so gorgeous. Her knees started to shake so she leaned back against the desk, so she was leaning against the desk directly facing him.

For a second time Sirius thanked god for the loose robes, because the instant she smiled at him, he started to grow. He returned her smile, and continued towards the reason he had asked her to speak to him.

"What would you say if I offered you classes that would get you ahead even more. Not specifically in the things you will be learning, but to add to the things you will be learning this year. And I don't mean just if my class, but I can teach you things from your other subjects too."

"Of course, I would love that. But I really should be going. I don't want to be late for potions, well much later anyway."

Sirius stood up to shake her hand, but Hermione cut him off saying. "Come on Sirius, how long have we known each other."

With that Hermione hugged him. With just his touch on her arm, Hermione started tingling all over. With no idea what came over her, Hermione kissed him. Startled at first, he just froze. But when Sirius realized what was going on he kissed her back, and quite firmly.

She pressed her body harder against him. Not wanting to ever let go. Sirius felt her run her tongue over his lips. He slowly opened his mouth, allowing her in, but making her work for it. The kiss deepened even more if that was possible, but then remembering himself Sirius pulled away.

"You better be going," he told her, slightly out of breath.

Hermione looked at him, with an upset look in her eyes. '_Did I do something wrong?'_ she questioned herself.

"Why don't you come see me tonight for dinner," he told her, seeing the question in her eyes.

She smiled at him, "Alright, how about I come around 6?"

"Sounds wonderful," he told her, then kissed her quickly on the lips, "but now you have to go."

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry this chapter's so short, I have more coming soon. Should be done with at least two more chapter tomorrow (I get bored in my Lit class)**


	10. The Empty Corridor

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 10**

"_The Empty Corridor"_

Hermione rushed to Potions, not wanting to be later than she was. Then she looked at he watch and realized that class was already almost half over, so she instead turned around and headed for the heads' tower.

"Humility," she said to the portrait once she reached it. she walked inside and threw herself on one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the fire. Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Hermione stayed slumped in that chair, thinking, for the rest of the time that she should have been in Potions. When she heard the bell ring signaling the end of class she jumped up and head to the corridor Draco had told her to meet him.

When she got there he was already leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Why weren't you in class?" Draco asked her as she came up to him.

"I had to talk to Sirius, and then it was already half way through so I just didn't go. But whatever, what did you want to see me about?"

"This," Draco said and stepped towards her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

He kissed her firmly. She kissed him back. The sensation of this kiss was completely different from the one she had shared with Sirius. There was no tingling, there was gentleness. There was only passion, hunger, and desire. Hermione threw her hands around Draco's neck and pulled him closer into her, running her tongue across his lips, and slowly nipping his bottom lip. She felt him slowly pushing her backwards, finally she felt her back hit the firmness that was the other wall of the corridor. She ran her hands threw his hair, as she had always wanted to. Much to her surprise though he didn't get upset about it.

Draco picked her up, pressing her against the wall. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to undo her robe, but she stopped him saying, "No Draco, not here." So he stopped.

Hermione dropped her legs, and pulled herself away from him, she said, "We need to go to class Draco. How will it look if we both walk in late?"

"I don't care," Draco said trying to kiss her again.

"You said you wanted to keep this secret," she reminded him, evading his kiss.

"Fine, fine. You go first. That way no one will see us leaving the corridor together."

"Alright. I'll see you in class," she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

Hermione stepped out of the corridor, taming her hair and fixing her robe. A third year Slytherin stopped and stared at her.

"10 from Slytherin for dawdling, and 10 more for being rude and staring." She told him. The boy ran off, and she walked hurriedly in the other direction towards her Charms class.

She got there right in time, and had reached her seat before Draco came walking in filled with arrogance. But to her pleasant surprise his hair was exactly how she had left it. He noticed her smiling at him and gave her a quick smirk and a wink. '_Nice way to keep this a secret Draco,' _she thought, '_Wink at me in the middle of class, and leave your hair a mess.'_ But at that moment she heard Pansy squeal behind her, and saw her run to Draco.

"Oh Draco, I knew you'd change your mind," she crooned.

Draco, whose eyes hadn't left Hermione, rolled his eyes at her, which made Hermione giggle softly.

"Draco," Pansy started, "Why's your hair a mess? What have you been doing?"

"None of your business," Draco told her.

"Oh come on, I doubt it's really that big of a deal. Unless it was with some other girl."

"I told you it was none of your business," Draco told her again, running his hand through his hair.

"Draco, we should have dinner tonight, just me and you. We could have it in the Heads' tower," Pansy said.

"Fine, whatever," Draco said, his eyes pleading for Hermione to help him, but she simply laughed.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I don't know why but these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. Or, well at least they feel like they do. I'll try to write something longer and more interesting to follow up this chapter.**


	11. Two Dinners for Two

**_Disclaimer:_** _Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 11**

"_Two Dinners for Two"_

Hermione was in her room getting ready for dinner with Sirius, when she heard Draco knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled, making sure he could hear her.

Draco walked into her room, and stared. Hermione was only wearing a knee length black pencil skirt, and a white bra with rainbow polka dots.

"whata ya need?" Hermione asked him.

"I...yuh.." Draco started, shaking his head, "I just wanted to tell you that Pansy's coming over for dinner. She'll be here in like a half hour."

"Good I'll be gone by then," She told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, suddenly feeling very territorial.

"To dinner with someone."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, but can you go now? I have to finish getting ready."

Draco stalked out. '_Why's he getting so territorial? I mean, it is NOT like we are dating. Yeah right. Me? Date Draco Malfoy? Not gonna happen,' _she told herself. She pulled her purple double layered satin halter top and her purple stilettos out of her closet and put them on. Hermione then went to her vanity and started doing her makeup.

Hermione thanked god for probably the millionth time that she was one of those few girls blessed with perfect skin. She brushed a small amount of powder onto her face. Followed with a light blush, some deep purple shadow, brown eyeliner, and some mascara. She put some chapstick on, and she was done. Admiring herself on the mirror, she threw on her cloak.

"Bye Draco!" She yelled down the stairway.

Stepping to the fireplace in her sitting room, she grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire and watched the flames burn green. Hermione stepped into the fire and said, "Sirius' office." She felt herself start to spin and pulled her cloak tighter around her, she didn't want her clothes getting covered in dust. Many different fireplaces flashed past her, for a split second she saw into the Gryffindor common room. Then suddenly she stopped and stepped into Sirius' office.

Sirius looked up from his desk and smiled at her. She took off her cloak and watched his eyes widen. Jumping up, Sirius took her cloak, and said, "You look amazing. I was actually starting to think you weren't going to come."

"Why would I not come?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you were regretting what happened today," he admitted.

"I don't regret anything that happened today, and besides, I had to come. Malfoy is having Pansy over for dinner, and I can't stand that girl. Plus I wanted to see you."

"That's good to know." Sirius stepped closer to her and took her hand. "Come on," he said, "Dinner's in here."

He led her into his sitting room, not letting go of her hand. The light in the room was dim, for it was only coming from the candles on the table. There roses in the center of the table, and the table was covered in a deep red table cloth.

"This is amazing Sirius," Hermione told him.

"What can I say? This old man still knows how to impress a lady," Sirius said jokingly, test her thoughts on how much older than her he was.

"You are not an old man by any means Sirius, besides the boys around here don't know how to treat a lady. I'm ready for a man's touch," she told him with a fiery glint in her eyes.

Sirius stared at her. He was amazed by how forward and unHermione like that statement had been. It had turned him on extremely. With her heels on Hermione was almost eye level to Sirius. She looked at him, licked her lips, said "What's for dinner? I'm simply starving," and sat down.

Sirius sat down too and tapped the table with his wand. Dinner appeared instantly. They ate quietly for a while. Then suddenly the silence was broken with Hermione moaning. Sirius looked up at her and saw her licking her spoon.

"This is so good," Hermione explain, and then moaned again as she took another bite.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was eating the fifth house with Pansy. Well eating was the wrong word, what they had been doing most of the time was making out. It was simply easier than having to listen to her talk, she was whinny and idiotic, and Draco couldn't handle her. 

Pansy reached down and rubbed her hand against the inside of Draco's thigh. her hand stopped when she reached the spot where there should have been a very large bulge, but the bulge wasn't there. She could feel him certainly, but the tell tale bulge of arousal wasn't there.

"Draco," she whined, "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"You want the honest to Merlin truth?" He asked her, praying she would say yes.

"Of course Drakie." Draco almost threw up when she used this disgusting pet name she had made up for him.

"No, I'm not enjoying myself. You actually quite disgust me. Anyway, I've found someone else who can get me hot in a way you only dreamed about being able to do to me."

Pansy started at him, he could see the wheels working slowly in her head, then suddenly he saw everything click in his eyes. That's when the crying started.

"But...I...we..." she stuttered.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Draco told her, then got up and walked out of the room.

"Draco, wait! I can-" but what she could do Draco didn't hear, seeing as the door had just shut behind him.

He waited on the other side of the door waiting to hear the portrait hole close, which it finally did allowing him to walk the rest of the way up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Sirius couldn't eat, he was too busy trying to keep a hold on the small amount of control he had left. Hermione looked up and saw that Sirius wasn't eating. 

"Have you lost your appetite?" Hermione asked him her voice full of concern. She did not realize she had been moaning over her food again, it was a nasty habit she was trying to get rid of.

"No I still have quite an appetite, but not for the food on this table," he told her standing up. He reached his hand out towards her, she took it and he pulled her into him.

With his face merely inches away from hers, her told her, "My appetite is for you."

With the Sirius pressed his lips to Hermione's with a passion she had yet to experience. She felt her knees collapse, but Sirius caught her. With a flick of his wand, he cleared the table and set her on top of it. Instinctively Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sirius was still holding on to some control, but it was all for naught when she started to nibble her way down her neck. He felt the pressure of her teeth, leaving marks that would have to be healed later. He ran his hands through her hair, then slowly down her back. He was in the process of slowly pushing her shirt up when he heard a loud knock on his office door.

"FUCK!" he blurted loudly.

Hermione quickly pulled her shirt down and fixed her skirt, which had ridden up when she had wrapped her legs around Sirius. As she hopped off the table, the knock was heard a second time.

"One second!" Sirius yelled at the door.

Hermione was about to step into the already activated floo fire, but Sirius grabbed her wrist. He spun her around and kissed her hard, it was a kiss full of passion, intensity, and need.

"I'll see you in class," he told her and let her go.

She stepped into the fire as the intruder knock for a third time. But then, she was gone, on her way back to her sitting room.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I really just love creating tension between these characters. I hope you're enjoying yourself. Please Read & Review! You don't even know how much I appreciate it!**


	12. A Necessary Release

**_Disclaimer:_**_Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 12**

"_A Necessary Release"_

Hermione stumbled out of the fire and basically fell onto the overstuffed chair in front of it. As she sat there staring into the firs contemplating what had just happened, she heard someone clambering up the stairs. There was a quick knock on her door, which was thrown open before she could answer the knock.

"What are you doing Draco?" she asked him, as he threw himself into the chair next to her.

"I can't stand her!" he said.

"Who?"

"Pansy," he told her simply.

"But I thought she came over for dinner tonight."

"Some kind of dinner that was, I ended up making out with her simply to shut her up! Well at least I did till I kicked her out. She's such an idiot!" Draco confided in her.

"Okay, and what do you want me to do about it?" she asked him, slightly amused.

"I don't know. I was thinking along the lines of maybe killing her?" Hermione looked at him and laughed, seeing that he was actually partially serious.

Draco smiled at her weakly. "You know," he said, "You are quite beautiful when you laugh like that."

With that Draco pounced on her. Bringing his lips to hers in a crushing kiss that threw her head back. She pressed against him with the some intensity as he was pressing against her. All the tension inside her that had been caused by the suddenness of Sirius' visitor, she threw against Draco. She need a release, and he was there pressing his lips into hers.

She brought her hands up, tangling them in his hair, pulling them if possible closer together. She forced her lips away from Draco's and started nibbling on his neck, searching for the sweet spot she knew was there somewhere. Hearing a light moan escape his lips, she knew she had found it. So she halted her movement and focused on that one spot. She licked, she nipped, she sucked, and she blew on the one spot, leaving a rather intense, if not very large hickey on his neck.

Suddenly Draco couldn't take it any more. He pick her up, walked into her room, and threw her on the bed. She looked up at him slightly startled. She knew this would happen eventually, she had literally asked for it, but this sudden was slightly unnerving.

Draco crawled onto the bed, and got on top of her straddling her hips. She looked up at him and saw a fire burning in his eyes, a fire of need and even slight desperation. Hermione had heard he was an intense lover, but she had not expected this. She hated to admit it to herself, but he kind of scarred her at the moment. But then he once again gave her a crushing kiss, and all her fears melted away.

Running her hands down his back, she pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. As she started to undo his belt, he pushed her hands away and ripped off her halter top. She restarted her motions with his belt and continued on with his pants. Draco stood up to take his pants off, while Hermione was reaching for the zipper of her skirt. Having found it she looked up and froze. He was amazing, his body so defined, so chiseled. She could also tell for the strain on his boxers that his amazing physique didn't simply stop with good arms and a nice chest.

"See something you like?" Draco asked her, his voice full of self-confidence, and the slightest bit of arrogance.

"More than one something," she started as she yanked off her skirt, "Now get back over here!"

Draco was more than willing to comply, but he paused as he fully took in the image in front of him. Hermione Granger, the notorious bookworm and prude, who happened to also have the most amazing body he had ever seen, was laying there in front of him in only her bra and panties. Which, he noticed with a smile, were both barely there black lace.

He was crawling back on top of her as she undid the clasp in the front of her bra, exposing two of the nicest breast he had ever seen. They were big, without being too big for her slender build. He took one of those beautiful breast into his mouth, and Hermione moaned, not even trying to muffle the sound. She shuddered as he ran his hand up and down her thigh, her breath hitching as he stopped to slowly pull down her barely there, black lace, panties.

She pulled his head up from the sucking and lick he had been occupied with, brought it to hers, and pressed her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Reaching down he placed her fingers on the waist band of his boxer, running them between his skin and the elastic, relishing the effect it had on him. With one quick pull, she removed his boxers, while whispering breathily into his ear.

"I want you," she breathed, "And I want you now."No more needed to be said, as she felt him thrust into her. Her breath caught, for a moment it hurt. She hadn't realized just how big he was.

Draco stopped, as he heard the pained way her breathing stopped. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Don't stop she told him." The pain was gone, and all she could feel was how perfectly he filled her.

Within seconds they found their rhythm, him pulling almost all the way out, and her pushing up to meet him as he thrust back in. It was hard, and almost painful. But it was the kind of pain that borders on ecstasy.

As he heard her moaning becoming louder and louder, she felt his motions becoming quicker and more urgent. They knew the other was close to going over the edge. As her back arched and he felt her inner walls tighten, he knew she was there and with one hard, deep final thrust he was there too.

Collapsing on top of her, covered in sweat, he said, "That was amazing!" His voice was husky and breathy al the the same time, and she loved it.

"So," she said mockingly, "You are really the Slytherin Sex God."

He gave her a questioning look, but he didn't have time to speak, for she pulled him into another, if possible, more intense kiss than they had yet to share.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**I had to release some of the tension between these characters, I don't think poor Hermione could have taken it for much longer. And who better to release this tension than the oh so sexy "Syltherin Sex God"? Please Review that was my first attempt at writing that kind of thing. Hopefully it was realistic enough for you. ;-)**


	13. Sneaky Sneaky

**_Disclaimer:_**_Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 13**

"_Sneaky Sneaky"_

Hermione woke up to find Draco still sound asleep next to her. '_He would be one of those,'_ Hermione thought smiling to herself. The previous night had been amazing. '_He had been amazing,'_ She thought. She slowly got out of bed, trying desperately not to wake him. After showering, she got dressed and walked down to breakfast with a gigantic smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked her as she sat down next to Ginny.

"Nothing," Hermione lied lamely.

"Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her, then told, "'Mione I need to talk to you about something." When Hermione didn't move she added, "Like, now."

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed, and jumped up following Ginny out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

"Hermione, I'm a terrible person!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked her slightly startled.

"Harry and I had sex last night and I faked an orgasm."

Hermione burst out laughing, she couldn't help it, Ginny was just so serious about thinking she was a terrible person for faking an orgasm. But she tried desperately to stop when she saw the hurt look in Ginny's eyes.

"It's not the first time either," Ginny told her trying desperately to make Hermione see the seriousness of the situation, "I've done that almost every time we've had sex, and let me tell you 'Mione that's a lot of times."

Hermione caught herself giggling again, but stopped herself. "I'm sorry Gin, but you had me scared for a minute. I thought something seriously bad had happened-"

"But this is seriously bad," Ginny interrupted, then asked, "Isn't it?"

"No!" Hermione told her trying to resist the urge to laugh again, Ginny was just so serious. "It's not bad at all, a lot of girls our age do it. Most women can't orgasm till their twenties. It just takes girls longer to get there than guys, and you know how guys are, once they've gotten there they simply can't go any further."

The girls giggled together, then Ginny asked, suddenly very serious again, "So, I'm not a terrible person?"

"No, sweetheart, you're not," Hermione reassured her.

"So, what really happened last night?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

"I told you, nothing"

"Oh, come on," Ginny said, with a mocking plead in her voice, "I just told you my big secret, tell me yours!"

"I'll think about it," Hermione promised her.

"Is that the only answer I'm gonna get?"

"Yes, it is. So don't push it."

"Fine, fine. So how's living with that nasty, flea infested ferret?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Oh you know, like you said, he's a flea infested ferret," Hermione told her vaguely, "We should go, class is going to start soon."

"Yeah, yeah," was the only answer Ginny gave her.

They left the empty classroom and merged into the students that were filling the hallway. Hermione left Ginny's side as she headed down to the dungeons for Potions. She hated the fact that she now had Potions every day, especially since it was at a different time everyday

She entered the dungeon and plopped down in a chair next to Ron.

"Where did you and Ginny go? What did she have to tell you?" Harry asked her leaning across Ron.

"We went to an empty classroom to talk, you know girl stuff," she giggled and left it at that.

"Alright class, new seats!" Slughorn told them as he entered the classroom. He flicked his wand at the black board, and the seating arrangement suddenly appeared. Everyone groaned, he had once again managed to unknowingly pair everyone together with someone who would make their life miserable. Well, almost everyone.

"Have fun with the Ferret," Ron told her.

"You have fun with Crabbe," she answered.

"Why, of all people, do I have to sit by Pansy? She's an insufferable idiot!" Harry said to no one in particular. Hermione laughed, he sounded just like Draco.

Hermione headed over to the table in the very back where Draco was already sitting, "Get your stuff off my desk ferret!" she told him. Draco stared at her confused, and she winked at him.

"Don't act like sitting next to me isn't a privilege for you mudblood," he retorted.

She sat down, not moving her chair closer to him, nor further away. Draco reached over and sneakily ran his hand up her thigh making her shiver.

"Not here, "she whispered in her most sultry voice, "Later."

"Why later, no one's looking," he said in that sexy husky breathy voice she loved, making her groan as she felt his breath on her ear.

"Stop that," she whispered, "You know I can't what that voice does to me."

"I know," he said, "That's why I'm using it."

She turned her head slightly and glanced at him. He had that smirk on his face, and she couldn't stand it! She snuck a hand beneath the table and placed it gently, barely touching, between Draco's thighs. His breath caught, and Dean, who was sitting in front of them turned around. Draco glared at him, and he turned back around.

"See, we can't do this here, not matter how sneaky we can be about it. You just can't control yourself." She smiled at him, removing her hand, and focused on the potion they were supposed to be making.

The bell for the end of class rang, and she didn't hesitate in getting up. She accidently let her chest graze against Draco's arm, sending visible shivers throughout his body.

"I'll see you later," she whispered seductively in his ear, and left running after Ron and Harry.

"Wait up guys!" She yelled, they stopped and waited for her.

"How was ferret?" Harry asked her.

"He drives me crazy," she told him honestly, "Where you guys headed?"

"To see Sirius," Harry told her.

"Come with us," Ron offered.

"Yeah, he'll be glad to see you too," Harry told her.

"Ok, sure. I have nothing else to do," She said, secretly rejoicing in a chance to see Sirius again**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note **

**So the golden trio is off to see Sirius. How will he react when he sees Hermione with Harry and Ron? You'll just have to wait and see. So in the mean time Read & Review, and I'll have the next chapter up shortly, as in by the end of the night. Loves to all who have reviewed!**


	14. When Can I See You Again?

**_Disclaimer:_**_Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 14**

"_When Can I See You Again?"_

Harry knocked on Sirius' office door, and it opened almost instantly.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said

"Hey Harry, Ron," as Hermione walked in behind Ron she saw Sirius' eyes widen slightly and heard his breathing get shallow.

"Hi Sirius," Hermione said shyly, trying to act the same way she always had around him. It was harder than she thought, she wanted to reach out and touch him, to kiss, to do a million other things to them. And all of which couldn't be done in front of Harry and Ron.

The three guys sat down on the couch, and Hermione sat up a Sirius' desk. The boys and Sirius talked about everything and nothing. Chattering about this quidditch team and that quidditch game, about exploding snap, about nothing Hermione was interested in. She simply sat there watching him. She loved the dimple he had in just his left cheek, it showed up when he smiled and when he had a frustrated look on his face. Their conversation was lost on Hermione, until she heard Harry ask, "So, found any ladies yet?"

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. She had no idea how she wanted him to respond. She wanted him to say yes, knowing he would mean her, but then again she wanted him to say no to avoid Ron and Harry's prying.

"I don't know, I think I may have found someone," he told them vaguely, glancing almost imperceptibly at Hermione, she smiled her innocently seductive smile at him, and saw him flush.

"You know what guys, I'm feeling very well. Maybe you should come back tomorrow," Sirius lied.

"Alright, we'll see you in class tomorrow anyway," Harry said.

"That's right. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow," he turned around, and walked over to his desk, the top of which Hermione had just vacated. "Hermione, I have something I would like to speak to you about privately," he added, right as she was exiting his office.

"I'll meet up with you guys later," she told the boys, and turn around, walking back into Sirius' office.

He crossed to her, shutting the door behind her. Grabbing her he pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't the crushing, bruising sort Draco always gave her, it was gently passionate, and she felt herself melt. What he did to her was something she had never experience, it was more than lust, more than passion, there was almost a need that she could feel coming from him. As if he needed her embrace, needed her kisses. This thought startled Hermione and she pulled away. Looking up at him, his long dark hair nearly covering his face, she saw an intensity burning in his eyes, but it wasn't a lustful intensity, it was almost and intensity that was full of desperation.

She stepped back and stared at him questioningly. She wanted him desperately, but not in the way she could see in his eyes. She didn't want to get involved with something that was too much for her. She needed to sit and think about this.

"I have to go Sirius," she told him, stepping to the fire.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" He asked her.

"Tomorrow, in class."

"That's not what I meant," he said pressing his lips against hers.

"Tomorrow night," she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

She activated the fire with some floo powder, and went directly to her sitting room. For the second time, in the last 24 hours, she dropped into the chair in front of the fire. This time though, Draco didn't come hurrying up the stairs.

"I don't get it!" She yelled at the ceiling.

She sat there and contemplate for what seemed like forever. She didn't understand the need in his kisses, she didn't understand her growing affection for him, '_Or for Draco for that matter,'_ she thought to herself. Then suddenly it came to her, as clear as the lake on a clear windless day. Sirius hadn't been shown affection since Harry's parents had died, he needed to be love. He truly did need her kisses, he truly did need her embrace. Her growing feelings for him were things she had always felt, admiration, attraction, even a slight amount of lust. But him returning these feelings had made them increase ten fold. As for Draco, he had been, and still was in many ways, her forbidden fruit.

"Yes," she told the ceiling, "I will see you again tomorrow Sirius," her face breaking into a giant smile.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know it's short, but bare with me, the next chapter will be longer and more intense. I guess you'll just have to review while you wait...  
**


	15. Which Way Is Up?

**_Disclaimer:_**_Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 15**

"_Which Way Is Up?"_

So many things had already happened this year that were new to Hermione. First Draco, then Sirius. She really didn't like not being in total control of herself. She heard the Portrait hole close suddenly, with an angry slam. Hermione ran down to the common room to see what was up. When she opened the door, she saw Draco pacing, seething with anger.

"Draco, what's wrong?" He jumped when he heard her voice. But then he stopped his pacing, and dropped down onto the couch.

"Pansy, that damn girl is pregnant, and is telling everyone the damn baby is mine! But that's just fucking ridiculous because I haven't had sex with her since last school year," he spilled out.

"Are you serious?" she asked him, amazed.

"I wish I fucking wasn't! It just some fucked up plan to get me back, which proves how stupid she is because I know there's no way it could be mine. I mean she only found out today."

"I don't know what to say," Hermione told him simply.

"Just promise me you'll never do that to me."

"I promise." '_Wait! What?!' _Hermione thought, '_What the hell doe he mean by that? Does he actually want me to be his new girlfriend? Does he actually believe I want to be?'_ But then something else inside her made her question, '_Bout don't you want to be his girlfriend? The girlfriend of the Slytherin Sex God?'_ She shook the thoughts from her head.

"You know," Draco said, startling her, "When you shake your head like that, you look amazing."

"Not right now Draco, I have to much on my mind." But he made a move towards her anyway.

She jumped up from the couch, "I'm serious Draco. Later."

"That's what you keep saying, but when's this later actually gonna come?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked out of the common room. She couldn't handle the thoughts that were going through her head, you was losing track of which way was up. On one hand Draco was amazingly gorgeous, and sexual, and smart, and sweet in his own little way, and not to mention great in bed. But on the other hand, he was Malfoy, the flea infested ferret. But now she was making her promise she would never treat him the way Pansy had and was, like he wanted to be with her almost. And to make matters worse, she had promised she would never act like Pansy, like she wanted to be with him! '_But nothing can be further from the truth. Right?'_ she questioned herself. And besides, she could never date Draco. What would everyone say? Not that she really care what everyone would say, mainly just Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Sirius. '_Oh God,'_ she thought, '_Then there's Sirius!'_

"UGH!" she said aloud, it was the only thing that could describe the way she was feeling. "But then again, what would Harry, Ron, and Ginny say about Sirius?" she questioned herself aloud.

She leaned back in the chair that had become her thinking chair, and looked at the ceiling. Then suddenly it came to her, "Ginny! That's it!" she was talking to the ceiling again, "Thanks!"

She jumped up and went to the fire place, throwing a handful of floo powder into it, "Gryffindor Common Room," she said as she stepped into the green flames. She felt herself start to spin, and then suddenly stop. She stepped out of the fireplace and saw Harry and Ron sitting at the table actually doing their homework.

"God, I leave and everything changes," she said, laughing when they both jumped.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?"

"Well Ron, when two people decide they are committed to each other enough they-"

"You know what I mean," he said as Harry fell out of his chair laughing.

"The fireplace," she told him. "You know what floo is right?" she asked sending Harry into more fits of laughter.

"Shut up Harry," Ron told him with a slight kick.

"I'm actually here to see Ginny. Do you know where she is?"

"Probably up in her room," Ron told her still glaring at her and Harry both.

"Thanks," she told him and ran up the stairs to the 6th year girls dorms.

"Gin'?" she called.

"In here!" she heard Ginny call in reply. "What are you doing here 'Mione?"

"You know that secret you wanted to know?"

"Yeah, you decide to tell me?"

"Yeah. But it's long and complicated. I need you to help me figure it out."

"Excellent!"

Hermione started the story at the very beginning, and continued through to that days events. "So now I don't know what to do. I don't know which way to turn, or which guy to turn to. I'm drowning in this Gin', I don't know which way is up." Hermione finished.

Ginny sat there with her mouth hanging slightly open. She wasn't sure if she had just believed what she had heard. '_Hermione had had sex with Malfoy, and had almost had sex with Sirius? But this is Hermione, RIGHT?' _Ginny questioned herself.

"Say something Gin', please!"

"I...yuh...don't know what to say. I'm shocked. I mean you had sex with ferret!"

"You hate me don't you? You think I'm some nasty, perverted, disgusting-"

"No way! I mean was it good? I always thought he'd be amazing in bed."

Hermione looked at her to see if she was serious, and from the look in her eyes she was. "Yes he was amazing. He definitely lived up to his reputation of being a sex god," she told her.

"I don't know what to tell you about what you should do though. I mean, either way, Harry and Ron aren't going to accept it. They may be more willing to accept Sirius though. Well actually, Ron won't accept you being with anyone but him. But we both know that is never going to happen. Now he just needs to realize that. But either way, there are secrets that are going to be kept. So I say go for them both, just don't tell anyone. Well except me of course. I love hearing all the dirty details," Ginny finished with an evil grin on her face.

Hermione really was glad she had such and amazing friend like Ginny. "Thanks Gin'," she told her, "I knew I could count on you."

They stood up and the two girls hugged**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know I said this chapter would be more interesting, but at least it's longer like I said it would be. I had to get this talk out of the way so I could continue with the plot the way I wanted to. BUT I promise promise the next chapter will be more interesting. It might or might not be up tonight... if I can get it done before Grey's Anatomy starts.**


	16. Why Make a Choice?

**_Disclaimer:_**_Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 16**

"_Why Make a Choice?"_

Hermione was completely refreshed the next day, she hadn't over stressed herself all night not allowing herself to sleep. She had decided to trust the advice Ginny had given her, she knew about this kind of thing like Hermione knew about school. She she had decided she was no longer going to let it bother her. She would let each "relationship" develop and see where they went. She also decided to allow the heat between Draco and herself cool off. She wanted to see if he was in for more than the physical.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry.

"How you feeling?" Ginny asked her, with a knowing look on her face.

"Well rested," Hermione told her, "Thanks to you."

Ginny smiled at her, she had hoped Hermione would just trust her advice, and not worry herself sick over this whole mess. She was still amazed that Hermione had been able to seduce Malfoy and Sirius. This new Hermione amazed her.

"Well I have to go, there's something I need to ask Sirius about," Hermione said and got up to leave, giving Ginny a secretive smile that only Ginny could understand.

Hermione hurried down the hallway, hoping against hope that Sirius was already in his class room. She pushed the door open, and saw Sirius puttering around his desk with his back to her. Sneaking up behind him, she stuck her finger in her mouth and ran it down the back of his neck. She smiled watching him shiver, before he suddenly turned around with his wand out.

"Oh, Hermione, you scared the shit out of me," he told her, breathing a sigh of relief that was shallower that it should have been.

Without any forewarning Hermione threw herself against him, pressing herself into him. "I've missed you," she told him, "I simply can't handle it anymore."

She pressed her lips against his, running her hands down his chest.

"But...class...just...minutes," was all Hermione heard between her kissed, but what Sirius had been trying to say was, "But there's class in just a couple minutes."

She didn't care if there was a class right now, '_Yes you do,'_ she thought, '_Remember what Ginny said, both of these so called relationships must be kept secret!' 'I know, I know,' _her less rational side said, '_But I am going crazy not being able to touch him!'_ With that she reached her hands inside his robe and under his shirt, feeling his bare skin against her hands. It made her knees start to collapse again, but he caught her by putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her into a deeper kiss, a more desperate kiss, and she returned his desperation.

Another thing she had realized was that she too needed to be loved. She needed to be loved for who she really was, not the bookworm know-it-all that everyone saw. Draco knew the feisty side of her, and Sirius was the only one she had allowed to even remotely see her vulnerable side. Well besides Ginny, Ginny knew every side of her. Ginny was the only one she trusted with everything.

Hermione and Sirius kissed and touched, leaving it simply at that. Hermione even resisted the impulse to leave her mark obviously on his neck. She wanted him to be hers and only hers, but at the same time she wanted Draco to be hers and only hers. '_Why are you so hypocritical?'_ she berated herself. She kissed Sirius one last time, deeply and intently, passionately and desperately, and disentangled herself from him.

"I'll see you tonight," she whispered breathily in his ear before going to her seat.

She had just sit down when the classroom door opened and in walked Harry and Ron. They came and sat down on either side of her. Sirius was breathing heavily and quite shallow, and he kept readjusting the front of his robes. It simply made Hermione giggle. Sirius threw her a this-is-not-funny look, which made her giggle even harder.

He literally threw up his hands and said, "Class is cancelled for the day, class dismissed."

No one moved, they weren't sure if he was really serious.

"I said class dismissed. That means you can leave. When I was your age I still knew what class dismissed meant," frustration clearly showing in his voice.

Everyone jumped up and left the room. Draco glanced at Hermione, she had seen her giggling. She had been avoiding him, and he didn't understand it.

"Granger!" he yelled from the door.

"What ferret?" she answered.

"I'd like a word," he told her.

"Fine."

He grabbed her wrist, trying to hurt her, pulled her out the door and into the empty transfiguration room next door.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked her bluntly.

"We need to calm this down Draco," she told him, "You and I both know that if anyone ever found out about this it wouldn't be good for either of us."

"But you... I thought we..." Draco stammered, not knowing where to start.

"I need to see if there is something more to this beside simply good sex, and and intense physical attraction. So I think we should back off, see if there is more to it," she told him, bringing her lips to him gently.

"But I thought you just said..." he said pulling away.

"Kissing is ok still. But simple kissing, gentle kissing. Not the intense bruising kisses we're used to. I just need to see Draco," she told him.

"Alright, let see if there's more to us," he agreed, only this time he kissed her as gentle and as sweetly as he could.

She felt a murmur in her knees of whet she felt when Sirius kissed her. '_Well damn,'_ she thought, '_This really is going to be difficult in the end._'

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ok so I hope this chapter was more interesting, I think it was. The two big questions: 1. Will Hermione be able to keep her and Sirius a secret? 2. Will Draco be able to handle going cold turkey on physical contact? The answers may not be what you think, but please let me know what you think, it really helps me out. **


	17. Dazed and Confused

**_Disclaimer:_**_Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 17**

"_Dazed and Confused"_

Hermione finished out the rest of her classes that day a little dazed and confused. She hadn't been sure if Draco would agree to the no physical contact, but he had. '_Now what am I going to do?' _she thought. '_Just what Ginny told you,' _ the rational side said. '_God, I'm going schizophrenic or something, listening to voices in my head...'_ Hermione rolled her eyes at herself.

She was walking back to her room, when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"What do you-," she said as she spun around, then stopped when she saw it was Sirius.

"I forgot to ask you if you were coming to night," he whispered.

"Of course I am, but it may need to be later tonight, I have a lot of homework I have to do," she informed him.

"I don't care when you come, as long as you do."

"Oh I will, you don't have to worry about that," she told him looking around to make sure no one was watching them, when she saw no one was, she kissed him to insure he knew she would be there.

"I'll see you than," he told her, breathing shallowly.

Hermione turned and walked away, but Sirius stayed where he was, watching her. '_You are the dirtiest old man I know Sirius!'_ Sirius told himself. '_Yeah, but she wants me too. I'm not an old man to her. Anyway, she said she was ready for a MAN's touch!' _he argued back.

"Either way," he said aloud, "I get to see her again tonight, and this time I will kill anyone who interrupts us." With that Sirius walked back to his office to prepare something for the evenings encounter.

Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't as worried about what the night might hold. She was more worried about what she was going to tell Draco if he asked where she was going. Luckily thought, he was not where to be found when she walked into the common room. Walking up to her room, Hermione smelled something. She pushed her sitting room door open and immediately saw what the smell was.

"Oh my gosh," Hermione said out loud as she walked to the large bouquet of flowers that were sitting on the mantle.

Picking up the card, she read:

**To the most wonderful woman I know. You really are the most amazing witch of this age. I will see you tonight.**

**Sirius**

Hermione smiled to herself, she couldn't get over just how amazing Sirius was. But there was homework that had to be done, so she sat on the couch and started the reading she hadn't had a chance to start on.

By the time she was done it was dark outside. She jumped off the couch, and ran to her room to change. She had not clue what she was going to wear. Eventually she decided on a simple pair of jeans, and a tighter fitting t-shirt. The outfit was simple, but still attractive. Running to the fire, she tossed some floo powder into it, and went to Sirius' office.

She stepped out of the fire, but didn't see Sirius.

"Sirius?" she called, "Where are you?"

"Hermione," she heard a strangled yell, right before he came rushing out of the door to his quarters.

"Thanks for the flowers," she told him, then kissed him.

"You're welcome my dear," he returned her kiss, "Let's get out of this drafty office."

He grabbed her hand and led her through the door to his quarters and up the stairs. They entered a room that looked like a mix of a sitting room, a living room, and a bed room. There was a large bed in one corner, a couch, two overstuffed chairs, and a coffee table in front of a fireplace in another. It was a strange room.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am Sirius."

Sirius' breath caught in his chest,'_See I told you OLD MAN!'_ he yelled at himself. "I...yuh...don't know-"

"But I want to show you what kind of girl I really am," she interrupted.

Hermione pushed him back onto the couch and climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips. She ran her hands slowly down his chest, sending shivers through them both. Reaching for each button, she took her time unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders when all the buttons were done. She started to kiss every inch of his chest, every inch of toned muscle, every scar. Hearing him moan and groan only fueled Hermione's lustful fire. She nipped at his collar bones, leaving the marks she had tried so hard to resist leaving earlier that say.

Then suddenly something in Sirius snapped, he grabbed her head and pulled it up to his. Crushing her with a kiss, he ripped her t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

"I think I get what kind of girl you are Hermione," he growled.

"Then take me to bed," they both froze, amazed that those words had just came out of Hermione's mouth. '_Did I actually just say that?!' _she asked herself slightly mortified. But Sirius grabbed her, picked her up, and carried her to the bad, all the while gently kissing her needfully.

He set her down on the bed, leaned forward and removed her jeans, then did the same to himself. Hermione reached up for him, his name quietly passing through her lips. He leaned down for a second time and kissed her. But before he could straighten again, Hermione had wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, causing him to fall on top of her.

They kissed passionately, each gently caressing the other. Sirius removed his lips form Hermione's and slowly moved them down her neck. He pushed her bra strap off her shoulder as he reached it. He was lightly nipping Hermione's shoulder when he felt her reach behind her back and undo the clasp of her bra. Removing it for her, his lips restarted their quest down her body. But before he had even reached her breasts, he felt her fingers slowly pushing on the waistband of his boxers. He removed them for her, and pulled of her panties as well.

He ran his hand up her thigh all the way to her core, gently brushing it as he passed. When she felt this, her breathing caught in her throat, but she didn't have time to return it to normal before Sirius' mouth crashed down on hers. He was full of passion, and that ever present need. She returned his kiss with as much passion and as much need.

Suddenly she felt him slowly, gently entering her, and it forced her to let out a loud moan. She was amazed at how different this was from what she had had with Draco. It didn't take long to find the slow, passionate rhythm they were searching for. It was something Hermione had never experienced. It was sex, it was making love. There was no harshness in it, but yet it was still full of passion.

Hermione felt herself the knot in her stomach tightening, and she heard Sirius' breathing getting more ragged. His pumping started getting faster and less gentle, and it only made the knot in Hermione's stomach get even tighter. Her inner walls tightened suddenly and her back arched.

"Sirius! Oh my god!" she yelled, as she lost control.

It only took Sirius a minute or two to reach his end. But instead of collapsing on to op her like Draco had, he looked down at her. He looked at the soft smile on her lips, the flush in her cheeks, the way her hair was all over the place. He brush a few strands of her hair out of her face and kissed her gently. Then he felt his arms starting to give out, so removed himself from her and laid down next to her.

Words failed them both, there was nothing that needed to be said, nothing that could be said that would make the situation any better. Hermione snuggled into him, and started to feel herself drifting off to sleep.

As her breath started to get more even, Sirius figured she was sleeping.

"I love you Hermione," he told, what he thought was, her sleeping figure.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Aren't I just the meanest person you've ever known to leave you hanging like that? Well, I will have the next chapter up sometime soon, maybe tonight even... who knows? What's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. Let me know what you think! Oh and the title for this chapter doesn't really fit, give me your ideas for something better. THANKS!**


	18. A Simple Plan

**_Disclaimer:_**_Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 18**

"_A Simple Plan"_

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard Sirius say those three fateful words, but she managed to keep eyes close. She didn't know what to think, what to do? '_Do I let him know I'm awake by saying it back? Do I even want to say it back? Or do I just keep pretending to be asleep, and pretend like I didn't hear him?' _were the questions that kept running through her head.

Eventually she fell asleep, but it was a fitful, shallow sleep. Every move Sirius made, every grunt woke her. Finally she realized she wasn't going to be able to get on ounce of decent sleep laying next to Sirius, so she got up and went to the couch. The firs was burning brightly, and it was nice and warm. Curling up she stared into the massive red, orange, and yellow flames in front of her. Slowly she felt herself drifting, slowly she felt herself falling into the security and warmth of the flames.

Sirius woke up before here, and when he saw she wasn't in his bed he wondered if it all had just been a very vivid dream. But then he saw her lying on the couch, fast asleep. '_Why the hell is she on the couch?'_ Sirius thought to himself, '_Did I do something wrong?'_ He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh! Sirius," she said her eyes popping open.

"Why are you over here on the couch?" he asked her.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fell back asleep. It wasn't quite a lie, but it wasn't quite the truth either. "But I should probably go. I don't want people, like the nosy Malfoy, to wonder where I am," she told him. In all actuality she just wanted to be by herself so she could think.

"Alright," he said, "Do you think you can come back tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want people getting suspicious," she told him.

"Ok, that's fine." He kissed her, and let her go.

When she reached her sitting room, she threw her door open and fell onto her bed. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think. These three things have all happened to Hermione on rare occasions, but never all three at the same time and it scared her. She knew she was falling for Sirius, a lot harder and a lot faster than she was falling for Draco, but she didn't know about love.

"I don't even know what love is," Hermione said aloud.

The real question, the more pressing question, on her mind though was what to do about Draco. She didn't want to stop with him, but she knew she had to. '_But HOW!?' _she demanded of herself. She laid on her bad and thought about that for hours, drifting in and out of sleep. She sat up finally, having realized what she needed to do and how she could do it.

She would continue on with what she had told him, she would continue with the pretense that she needed to see if there was anything else between them besides simply lust. Then after a while she would tell him that she didn't think there WAS anything else. It was simple, like most good plans were, and it was guaranteed to work. Well, as long as her and Sirius didn't get caught.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this took so long to get up, I worked all weekend, so I didn't really have much time to commit to it. Also sorry it's so short, for some reason the ideas juts wouldn't come, so I decided to make it a kind of segue chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. A Random Gift

**_Disclaimer:_**_Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 19**

"_A Random Gift"_

The next few days went by uneventfully for Hermione, it was filled with trying to see Sirius as much as possible and trying to see Draco as little of possible. Avoiding Draco actually had been proving more difficult than anything else, he seemed to be trying to do everything he could to prove to her that there was more between them. It was also becoming more and more difficult to resist him.

Hermione was walking down a corridor heading back to her room when she heard a pounding of feet coming from behind her. She spun around to tell the person not to run like that in the corridor's, and that they should be in class anyway, but when she spun she came face to face with Draco.

She took a step back, so he wouldn't run into her, as he skidded to a halt.

"Why are you running?" she asked him.

"I wanted to catch up with you," he told her simply.

"Wouldn't calling my name and asking me to wait have been easier?"

"Probably, but I don't like to do things the normal way."

"I noticed," Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes, "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I just haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you lately and I didn't want you think I'd lost interest.

This was her perfect opportunity to let him down easy, '_But should I? Should I simply tell him I've lost interest? How mad would he get?' _she questioned herself.

"Actually Draco, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well, I have been thinking about this a lot and I really don't think here is anything else between us besides lust. I mean you're a good guy, which is weird to me but it's true, and you are amazing in bed, but I don't see a future in this at all. I need something that I see a future in."

"Oh," Draco paused, seemingly thinking, "OK."

Then Draco turned and walked away. She knew he was mad, she had expected him to be, but she hadn't expected him to be that upset. A sad Draco wasn't something she had seen before , and she didn't like it very much.

"Oh well," she said aloud, continuing to walk to her room. She had plans with Ginny that night, they were going to Hogsmede. She had to tell Ginny about her "wild night" with Sirius, and about how he'd said "I love you" when he thought she was sleeping. She still had yet to figure out what to do about that.

When she finally reached her room she threw all her books on her bed, and laid down next to them. She hadn't be able to study anything yet this year, and her class performance was suffering. True, she was further ahead than anyone else in her year. True, she did know the books better than anyone else in her year. But she was below her self-inflicted standards. She needed to study. So she picked up her Ancient Ruins textbook and began to go over what they had learned in class that day.

She immersed herself in her studies for hours. Her books were something she had always found comfort in, they took her from all her problems and gave her a place to open her mind. She was so focused on Ancient Ruins that she barely heard the tapping on the window, but when she finally did, she realized it was an owl. Running to the window, she threw it open and in flew the owl with a letter in his beak and carrying a package.

The owl dropped the letter on the table and stuck it's leg out for Hermione to remove the package. When she did so, the owl clicked it's beak and flew back out the window. Hermione had no clue who this package could be from, but she was guessing either Draco or Sirius. But when she opened the letter, the writing looked like something from a Quick Quotes quill. The letter read:

**My dearest Hermione**

**I know how you feel about me, I know you would never choose me over what you could have. I just wish that there was something I could do to prove my love for you. There is not a thing you could tell me to do that I wouldn't do for you. You are the smartest girl I have ever met, and the most beautiful. I don't know what I would do without you in my life.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Truly yours,**

**Forever**

Hermione rolled her eyes, '_if this isn't from Ron, than my name isn't Hermione Granger.' _she told herself, smiling slightly. She turned her attention to the package wondering what in the world Ron had seen fit to send her as declaration of love.

She pulled the string and untied the package. When she fully unwrapped it she found a brand new hard backed copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. She could help but having a giant smile on her face. She picked the book up so she could lay down on her bed and let it consume her, but as she walked to the bed a note fell out.

**I have heard how much you love this book from the boys, so I thought you would appreciate having a copy of your own.**

**Truly yours,**

**now and forever**

**Sirius**

Hermione's mouth dropped. '_This letter was from Sirius?!?'_ Hermione thought to herself. She didn't know what to say or do, she had never met someone so amazing. She laid down on her bed with her book and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up with her arms wrapped around her book. She smiled down at it and got ready for classes. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing that morning. She didn't know what she was going to say to Sirius, or how she was going to say it with Harry and Ron around.

* * *

**Author's Note**

** I am so sorry this has taken sooo long to get up, but it was dead week and now it's finals week, so I've been extremely busy. But I hope you enjoy this, please read and review!  
**


	20. Hogsmede

_**Disclaimer:**__Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter** **20**

"_Hogsmede"_

She looked at her clock and realized that it was almost time for her to leave with Ginny. She placed the new book on her bedside table and put the letters in her bag. '_These are something Ginny has to see,' _she told herself. Then she tossed on a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, and flooed to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny was sitting in one of the over stuffed chairs in front of fireplace waiting for her.

"About time you got here, I've been waiting for like 15 minutes," Ginny told her, getting up from the chair.

"I got caught up," Ginny cocked an eyebrow her, "which I will explain when we get to the Three Broomsticks."

"It better be good if you're making me wait the long."

"Oh right, like it's gonna be a long time, we're not walking. And plus it is good, full of juicy stuff, all the stuff you love to hear about."

"Ooo goodie," Ginny giggled clapping her hands, Hermione rolled her eyes, she was so immature some times.

"Ok, come on lets go."

Hermione handed her a the small jar of floo powder, and Ginny grabbed a handful from it. "We're going to the Prancing Centaur," when Hermione saw Ginny's face go slightly green she added, "And don't worry I'm paying for everything."

The Prancing Centaur was an amazing inn, that doubled as a spa for the extremely wealthy. True the weren't going to the spa, but the inn was amazing all the same and she was thinking about ordering messages. Hermione tossed her handful of floo into the fire and waited for the flames to turn green, then stepped into them and said "Prancing Centaur." Watching the fireplaces flash pass her, then stepped out into the "floo room" in the Prancing Centaur. A man stepped up to her with what looked like a feather duster, and said ,"Here ma'am let me brush you off."

Hermione smiled at him as she stepped out of the way of the fire. She then put her arms up and allowed the man to brush her off, during which time Ginny arrived. The old man push gracefully from Hermione to Ginny, and when he finished he looked at them expectantly. Hermione reached into her pocket, pressed a tip into the man's hand, and thanked him. With a dismissing smile the old man went back to his chair, leaving Hermione and Ginny to walk to the lobby on their own. Ginny seemed to be in awe on the grandeur surrounding her, it only then hit Hermione that the only Inn Ginny had ever been to was the Leaky Cauldron, except for the time she went to Egypt. Hermione smiled and shook her head as she stepped up to the check in desk in the lobby.

"Hi, my names is Hermione Granger, and I have a reservation."

The clerk looked up at her, "Yes, let me see here. Ah ha, here you are Miss Granger, and I see you have paid in advance. You will be in room 336, the password is Caput Draconis," Hermione smile at the password, it made her remember all the chaos of her first year.

"Thank you," Hermione told the clerk, than grabbed Ginny's hand and headed toward the stairs.

When they reached their room Hermione spoke the password, opened the door. She walked in and threw her bag on the bed closest to the window.

"So, what's this big news you have to tell me?"

Hermione turned around to face Ginny, who was sitting on the other bed looking at her with a great deal of expectation in her eyes.

"Well it's about Sirius. I have decided I want someone with a little character, and tenderness, not just someone who is good in bed, which Sirius is, but there is more to him than that. But that's not the juicy stuff I wanted to tell you about. Umm when I went over there for dinner like a week or so ago, we ended up having sex, and it was the best sex I think I've ever had. But when we were going to sleep, and he thought I was already asleep, he told me he loved me. There's more," Hermione added, pulling the two letters out of her bag and handing them to Ginny, "I got these right before I left tonight. How do I respond to that?"

Ginny took her time reading both the letters, with an investigative look on her face, than looked up at Hermione, her eyes twinkling gleefully.

"Merlin Hermione, this is a love letter right out of a story. The only way to respond to this is to tell him the truth. Tell him how you feel. Do you love him?"

"I don't even know what love is Gin', how am I supposed to know if I love him or not?"

"Just think about it Hermione, think about it. Do you see yourself wanting to be with him for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather have him happy or yourself, if you had to choose and as long as it didn't harm you?"

"Him, of course. He deserve to be happy more than anyone does after all that has happened to him."

"Is he the only guy you see, well at least in that way?"

"Of course, I mean I told Draco that there was nothing else between us, when I think there could have been, simply because I could never get Sirius out of my mind."

"Is there ever a time when you're not thinking about him, even in the slightest bit?"

"No, I can never stop thinking about him. Defense Against the Dark Arts has become extremely difficult for me to concentrate in."

"Than yes, Hermione, it is my expert opinion that you are in love with Sirius Black."

Hermione stared at her, not knowing what to say. She had thought she was falling in love with him since he told her that he loved her, but she hadn't known for sure. '_Merlin, I'm so naive, I can't even tell on my own when I'm in love. I have to have Ginny help me figure it out!'_

"Ok, so I'm in love with Sirius Black," she paused, it sounded so wrong, but so right, when she said it, "But that doesn't help me decide what to do about the letters."

"Yes it does," Ginny told her, "You tell him how you feel, and in the simplest way. All you need to do is write him a letter with three words."

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

**I love you**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Truly yours,**

**Forever**

"Come on let's mail that now, while you still have the guts," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand as she stood up.

They walked back down to the lobby, borrowed the mail owl and mailed the letter.

"Now the two of you are on an equal playing field, and you both know how the other one feels. But let's move on from this mushy stuff, and go get a drink at the Three Broomsticks," Ginny said, with the all too familiar twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's note  
I know it's taken a long time for me to get this new chapter up, but I had a case of writers block, so I have decided I'm going to change the plot ever so slightly so it will make more sense in the end, and so there's in end in sight. Hope you enjoy, and Read and Review...**


	21. Rosmerta's Advice

_**Disclaimer:**__Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 21**

"_Rosmerta's Advice"_

When they finally reached the Three Broomsticks, Madame Rosmerta was there offering Butterbeer. Finding a set of comfortable chairs, Hermione dropped into one and set her Butterbeer on the table between them.

Life had changed so much since the beginning of the year that Hermione didn't know what to think. She was still so confused with how this whole thing between her and Sirius had started. Sure, she knew that he had been harboring a crush for him since fourth year, but now, she didn't know what to do with her newly discovered feelings of... love. Then there was Draco... She had no idea what she was going to do with him. He was a brilliantly intelligent blundering idiot, and she didn't know which way he might go because of this situation. '_Probably be best if he just went back to the way he used to be...' _Hermione thought. Hermione looked up to see Ginny staring at her.

"So are you gonna tell me what else is wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Ginny demanded.

"I'm just thinking about how much life has changed this year for me. I mean, Im not living with the rest of Gryffindor, I'm head girl, Draco's decent, and I'm calling him Draco, I'm in love with Sirius. And I can keep going."

Ginny smiled at her, "Your not the only one who's life has changed. It's weird not having you there all the time to talk to. I spend most of my time with Harry, Ron, and Lavender. Who, by the way are dating again, and it's as disgusting as ever. Harry and I have been on again off again all year, and the sex has gotten boring."

"Oh, Gin' why didn't you tell me about you and Harry?"

"I didn't want to stress you out more, and anyway, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm the one making it on again off again, I can't live without him, but his moodiness drives me insane. I know I'm lucky to be the only girl he sees, and I know he's done more for the wizarding community than anyone in an extremely long time, but seriously Hermione, I think he is going insane with this moodiness. But all that's besides the point. The point of this stay in Hogsmede is to figure you your guy situation."

"What do you mean figure out my guy situation? I thought it had been figured out with the letter I sent Sirius," Hermione said, giving Ginny a questioning look.

"That was only the beginning. It gave us a place to start. We know that you are in love with Sirius and that he is in love with you. But now we need to figure out where you wanna take this, and where you expect him to wanna take this. We also need to figure out what to do about ferret."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say, she hadn't really thought about having to deal with those things.

"So where do you wanna take this?" Ginny asked with a blank but questioning stare.

"I don't know Gin'. It's hard because I want to be with him and I want everyone to know, but I don't know what to do about Harry and Ron. Plus he's a teacher, he can't date a student."

"Don't you worry about the boys, let me handle them. But the student teacher thing is hard, I know neither of you want to get in trouble, but sometimes you have to take a chance for love Hermione. I know he's already taken a chance just by being with you in the first place, now it's your turn."

"Ok, but what should I do?" Hermione begged.

Ginny sat back and started to think. What could Hermione do to take this chance? Ginny could think of a couple things, but none of them would work. Everything seemed to only ask for trouble.

At that time Rosmerta walked up, and sat a couple more Butterbeers on the table.

"I couldn't help but over hearing your conversation," Madame Rosmerta said, "But I think I have an idea for you Hermione dear."

Madame Rosmerta sat down in a chair across from the girls, and explained her idea. It was a simple one in theory. On the next official trip to Hogsmede she would meet Sirius at the Three Broomsticks, they would have a couple drinks, and maybe find some place for dinner. Rosmerta was certain that being seen together in public would indicate that Hermione had been the one to take the next step , also proving that she had taken a chance on the relationship.

To Ginny it seemed like the perfect solution. People would see them together and start to speculate on the fact that they were together, but there would be no way to prove it.

"That's perfect!" Ginny exclaimed, "Don't you think so Hermione?"

" I don't know," Hermione started, "What if he doesn't want to meet me? What if he's not ready to take it public?"

"Trust me love,"Rosmerta said, "I've known Sirius since he was in school. He loves to make things public, he always loves to defy authority. Plus, when he said he loved someone he was willing to do anything for them. He will do this for you if you ask him to."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I'm sure love, would I steer you wrong?" Rosmerta promised her.

"Ok, well what about the boys?"

"I'll deal with them. They'll be so preoccupied that they won't even have time to wonder where you are," Ginny promised.

Hermione sat and thought for a while. She wasn't sure if this was exactly what she wanted at the moment. '_Going public with Sirius,' _she thought, '_that's a really big step.' _But her less rational side argued, '_If you don't decide to do this no, you won't ever do it! You want this Hermione! Go for it!'_ She had no idea which way to go, she had no idea whether to say yes or no.

"Ok then. Let's do it!" she finally decided, "What can it hurt?"


	22. Christmas Dinner

_**Disclaimer:**__ Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 22**

"_Christmas Vacation"_

For once Hermione hadn't thought something through 100 and now it was killing her. She hadn't gotten any response form Sirius, and she hadn't been able to find him before she left that morning for christmas vacation. All the not knowing was killing her, she was stuck. She couldn't take back her rash note, and she was being forced to wait for a response she wasn't sure she was going to get. She had now idea what to do. Ginny had told her on the train to simply calm down and stop thinking about it.

It was now christmas eve and Ginny and Hermione were sitting on Ginny's bed, at the Burrow, discussing what Hermione liked to call a "Sirius problem."

"And besides, you'll see him soon enough. He's coming for dinner," Ginny told Hermione.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? This is going to be the most awkward christmas ever. How am I going to be able to talk to him with Ron and Harry around all the time? They're the last people I want to find out about this, and this is the last WAY I want them to find out." Hermione was didn't know what to do, she had never stopped to think that Sirius might be coming 'round for christmas.

"I've said this before, and I say it again. Don't worry about the boys."

"It's not that simple. They think they have to know everything about me, and if they don't or if they don't like what they know they get upset."

"You worry too much Hermione. I have to do help mum with dinner," and with that Ginny got up and left the room.

Hermione was in shock. There was nothing she could think of to get herself out of this situation. True, she did want a response from Sirius, but not like this. She wanted something that she could handle when she was alone, like a letter or something. Not seeing him in person in front of people she didn't want to find out about her situation. But there was nothing she could do. There was no way out.

"Well, since there's no way out, I'll wait for him to come to me. I don't want to be the one to look the fool." Hermione nodded to herself, as if confirming that she was right, than got up and went down to the kitchen to join Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny smiled at Hermione as she entered the kitchen.

"Good, there you are. I need you girls to set the table," Mrs. Weasley told the girls as she reentered the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny grabbed all the things they needed and left the kitchen. Ginny seemed oblivious to the dirty looks Hermione kept throwing her, and kept up conversation as normal.

"So there's this this little shop I want you to go with me to tomorrow, I need you to help me pick some things out. The have the nicest muggle clothing there, but I don't know what exactly everything is and is for, but you do, so you can help."

"Sure," was all Hermione said to her.

"Plus I thought we could get our hair done, that is always so much fun."

"Yeah, uh huh."

"We could also-" but what they could also do Hermione never found out, because at that moment, the door opened and in walked Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Sirius.

Hermione was frozen, tight mouthed, staring at the door, while Ginny was caught looking from the door to Hermione and back to the door.

Hermione snapped herself out of her trance and said, "Well we're done, I'll be up in your room. I have some studying to do," turned, and almost ran out of the dining room. Ginny waited only long enough to hug her father and say hello to the rest of the men before she followed Hermione up to her room.

"Hermione..." she said as she entered her room, "Hermione, if you don't want anyone to think anything is going on with you, you can't do things like that."

"I know, I just was caught by surprise and couldn't think of what else to do."

" Well dinner should be done within the next ten minutes, so let's go down and see what the boys are up to."

"Ok."

As it turned out the boys were in the back yard trying to make things appear out of thin air. In truth Hermione was the only one of the three who was able to make it work 100 of the time, so the boys took this as an excuse to "practice."

"You know, I was thinking we could-"

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

Dinner was hell for Hermione, she could barely eat, let alone talk to anyone. Luckily Sirius was sitting at the other end of the table and Ginny was working very hard to keep her attention.

"So, when we get back to school, I need you to help me study for my History of Magic exam. I know you have all your old notes and I want them. that's if you'll even talk to me when we get back to school," Ginny rambled.

"Don't be silly," Hermione told her, keeping her head down, "Of course I'll help you study. I don't think I'll be as busy this term, if you know what I mean."

As Hermione finished speaking she made her first mistake at dinner, she glanced down the table to where Sirius was sitting. Not only was looking at him a mistake, but he was looking back at her. Hermione froze, face going white, eyes locked with his.

"Hermione what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost," Harry asked her, snapping her back to reality.

"Wha- Oh, nothing. I don't feel so well, I think I'm going to go lay down," Hermione told him, standing up and basically running upstairs.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked after Hermione ran up the stairs.

"Nothing," Ginny told her mom, "She's just not feeling well."

"I'll go check on her," Mrs. Weasley stated, starting to get up.

"Don't worry yourself, I'll go check on her. Finish your dinner," Sirius told her, getting up himself.

Ginny grimaced, and followed him, closed mouthed, with her eyes as he took the stairs two at a time. Sirius stopped in front of Ginny's door, and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?"

"Hermione, may I please come in?"

"NO, Sirius. You can't come in."

"Well, you don't really have a choice. I'm coming in anyway, enough of this hiding."

Sirius reached for the door knob, but the door was flung open before he could touch it. In the doorway stood Hermione, her tear streaked face red with anger.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me you love me, but when I say I feel the same I get no response," Hermione yelled, "I should never have said the things I said. I should never have told you I loved you. All this stress is not worth it. I've been going crazy with all this not knowing. Never have I let anyone have such an impact on my emotions! Ever!"

Sirius stood there and took the anger Hermione and been bottling up all this time. He stood there and let her yell herself out.

"This is what love does," he told her, "Now may I please come in so we can talk about this without the whole house hearing us?

Hermione stepped aside, letting him pass. She took a seat on the one chair the room had, forcing him to sit on the bed across from her.

"So let's start from the beginning. Why are you really upset?"

"Why didn't you ever respond"

"I was to shocked first off, second I wasn't sure if you were serious. But when I saw the way you were acting from the moment I arrived I knew it was truth. You wouldn't have been avoiding me so extensively. What else?"

"You have no right to just assume that something I would say would be a lie. You have no idea how much it took for me to even respond to that letter. Ginny had to force me to even admit to myself that I love you."

"Well now there's no denying the truth in those words. Hearing that said is something I hadn't expected tonight." Sirius' eyes twinkled, causing Hermione's anger to melt.

" Sirius, why do you do this to me?"

"Because that's what love does. It makes you behave in ways you would never normally behave. But please come sit next to me. You're making me lonely sitting all the way over there."

Hermione got up from her chair, went over and sat next to Sirius on the bed. "So you do love me?" Hermione asked as she snuggled into Sirius' chest.

"Of course I do love," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"You know, I'm not exactly sure. You said Ginny knows, and I've only told Remus. I assume the boys don't know."

"Of course the boys don't know. Ron's just now finally talking to me again, and I don't want to be the one to tell them."

It was a minute before Sirius said anything. He seemed deep in thought, but Hermione couldn't tell about what exactly.

"Well let's just leave them out of it for now. We can continue this in secret for awhile until I think of something, or you brilliant brain can puzzle out an answer."

"That sounds alright to me," Hermione told him, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, "You should probably get back downstairs before they start to wonder what we're up to. If they ask, tell them I needed to talk a little- something about class- but I'm sleeping now.

Sirius gave her a look that said 'I don't think that will work,' but said, "Ok love, I'll see you in a little bit."

Hermione stood up and walked him to the door. There was a long, intimate kiss that passed between them before Sirius left the room. Hermione was beside herself again, she wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. They were in love, she knew that, but she still didn't know where it was going or what would happen when the boys found out.

* * *

**Author's Note** I am sorry this has taken so very very long to get up. I keep trying to make these chapter's longer, and they always seem longer, but then I upload and they seem so short. But that's beside the point. The point is I've gotten the ideas for this story rolling again and I hope i can keep it that way. Enjoy, more to come soon. 


	23. Meet Me at Midnight

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 23**

_"Meet me at Midnight"_

Back downstairs was a little bit of a different story. Harry and Ron were harassing Ginny, trying to get her to tell them what was wrong with Hermione. Ginny was doing her best to keep them from forcing the truth out of her. but it was getting harder and harder the longer Sirius stayed up there.

"It has something to do with Sirius doesn't it?" Harry asked her. Desperately Ginny looked up and luckily Sirius was walking in. "Why don't you ask him if it matters so much."

"Oi! Sirius!" Harry said, "What's wrong with Hermione?"

"Nothing really, stress mainly. Plus she said her stomach hurt. But you know how she is, she over-stresses about everything," Sirius told him.

"Yeah, we know," Ron and Harry said together.

With that, the catastrophe was averted and Ginny was able to breathe again. Dinner went on without much more excitement. The minute Ginny was done eating though, she was upstairs to see what really happened.

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs, "I'm making some or my hot chocolate, bring Hermione down here when you come so you girls can have some."

* * *

"That's it? Nothing exciting happened?!" Ginny demanded scandalized.

"Yes that's it. But love is an exciting thing too Ginny, it doesn't always have to be dramatic to be exciting," Hermione told her calmly.

"Whatever. So you guys are still a secret?"

"Yes, mainly cuz we haven't been able to figure out what to do about the boys. But he said he'd think of something soon."

"Hermione, what have I told you?" Hermione gave GInny a quizzical look, "I've told you to leave the boys to me. I'm more than capable of keeping them occupied."

"I know you said that Gin, but I want a more lasting solution, not just something that will keep them occupied," Hermione told her.

"Well tomorrow's Christmas, so let's not worry about all this now. Let's go downstairs and have some of the hot chocolate mum's making," Ginny offered.

"Ok, sounds nice."

Hermione hopped off the bed and started to head for the door.

"Wait, I've got something that will help us both relax." Ginny reached under the bed and pulled out a box that appeared to have no opening, just a key hole. She then proceeded to stick the tip of her wand into the key hole and whispered, "Open sesame."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, half mocking half questioning.

"What? I was a first year when I made this, it was simple. But no need to worry it also has voice recognition so even if someone found out the password, like mum for example, she still couldn't open it," Ginny explained.

By that time a crack had appeared near the top of the box, and Hermione heard a small click. Ginny pushed what was now the lid of the box open and pulled out a large bottle of Kaluha and a not small flask.

"This should pep up that hot chocolate," Ginny giggled and handed the flask to Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but giggle too as Ginny was filling up the flask.

When they finally made it downstairs, Mrs Weasley was filling cups with hot chocolate.

"There you are dears," She said, "You're going to need two more cups from the kitchen."

Ginny and Hermione ginned at each other and headed to the kitchen. "Ok," Ginny half whispered, "I've messed with the flask a little too." Hermione raised another questioning eyebrow at Ginny. "What? I guess you could say I'm my dad's kid. But fill your cup with as much Kaluha as you want, but when you're done tap the cup with the flask 3 times and the liquid in the cup will disappear, so mum will have no idea. Just make sure not to let her fill it too full."

"Ok," Hermione said, watching Ginny do exactly what she'd just described. When she finished she handed the flask to Hermione.

Heading back out to the family room, they got a look from Mrs. Weasley that said 'What took you so long?' but she just said, "The hot chocolate is on the coffee table. Go ahead and help yourselves."

The girls took turns filling their glasses and went and sat on the couch between Harry and Sirius. Hermione took a deep breathe, breathing in the mintyness of Mrs. Weasley's hot cocoa and the warmth of the Kaluha, then settled back into the couch tucking her feet under her. She was sitting very close to Sirius now, but she just let it be. Maybe people wouldn't notice.

* * *

"You know what would be cute," Ginny whispered to Harry, sipping her hot chocolate, "If Hermione and Sirius got together."

"What?!" Harry sputtered, half scandalized and half chocking on his hot chocolate, "Sirius is old enough to be her father."

"But he's not her father," which got her yet another raised eyebrow, this time from Harry, "I know, I know but some people need that age difference to find and equal, and I think Hermione may be one of those people. I mean, do you really see hermione getting together with anyone from school?"

"Well no, but I still think he's WAY to old for her."

"But what if that's what'll make her happy?"

"Is there something you're not telling me? Or did you put Kaluha in your drink again?"

"Well I did, but that's not it. Just look at them, they look so cute. I was just saying what if."

"Well it would be weird, but I think I could handle it, if that's what would make them both happy."

* * *

"You sure are sitting close to me, love," Sirius whispered.

"I just love being close to you. I just wish we were alone, I miss being really close to you," Hermione whispered back, gaining her a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it just always amazes me that a girl like you can act the way you do in private."

Hermione gave him a hint of a seductive smile, emptied her glass and stood up. "I'm going back upstairs Gin," she told Ginny, "I'm starting to not feel well again."

"Ok, but if you get sick, don't do it on my bad," Ginny told her winking.

"I would never do something like that on your bed."

Hermione set her glass down on the coffee table, glanced back at Sirius and smiled again. When she got upstairs she borrowed Ginny's plain brown barn owl and sent Sirius a note.

Ill be waiting in the woods behind the house,

near where the boys play quidditch,

at midnight.

Love Me

* * *

Sirius stared at the note. He couldn't believe she was being so forward in a place where they could easily get caught and have no excuse. But, he wasn't one to question something like this. After all he always enjoyed taking risks for things he cared about. However, he wasn't sure how to approach this, she'd said she would be waiting, but what exactly would she be waiting for?

'Well,' he thought, 'I'll just have to be ready for anything.' That made him smile, he always enjoyed women who kept him on his toes. he smiled again as he pulled on his favorite pair of muggle jeans, then looked at the clock and realized it was on 10:30. "What the bloody hell am I going to do for an hour and a half?" he questioned the air, and sat down, with a sigh, on his bed.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed chatting with Ginny trying to decide the best course of action for when she met Sirius. Ginny said she should basically just pounce on him, but Hermione thought that was a little too unlike her. She thought she wanted something a little more seductive, a little more romantic. So, Hermione changed into an outfit that was a little more seductive, a tight fitting, long sleeve, low low cut shirt and her tightest fitting muggle jeans. Sexy, but suitable for the weather.

"That looks better," Ginny told her, "but shouldn't you get going?"

Hermione glanced at the clock and almost squeaked. It was later than she thought.

"I'll try not to wake you when I return," Hermione told her. Leaving the room, Hermione snuck down the stairs, out the back door, and into the woods behind the house. She really did hate not knowing things, right then she didn't know if this was a smart idea and it was driving her crazy. She looked at her watch, and told herself to stop worrying, nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Walking quietly down the hall, on his way back from the bathroom, Harry heard movement downstairs. So, instead of heading up the stairs, he headed down. When he reached the bottom he saw the backdoor close. Curious of who would be leaving this time of night, he walked to the back window and saw Sirius disappear into the wood behind the house. Heading back up the stairs all Harry could do was wonder why Sirius was going into the woods at midnight on Christmas eve.

* * *

Sirius couldn't decide if this was a good idea, but he didn't care. He had always enjoyed things more when there was a risk involved. Many things could change very quickly, many things could go wrong, and he thrived on it

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ok so here's here next chapter, the plot line is starting to thicken, so I've got a couple of points of view going on. they're seperated by the lines i. I hope you enjoy and please R&R  
**


	24. Ask or Shut it

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 24 **

_"Ask or Shut it"_

Harry sat on his bed by the window, looking into the early morning, where and why Sirius had been heading last night, and why he hadn't returned until just a little bit ago.

"Just ask him," Ron told him for what was probably the hundredth time.

"We're been over this," Harry said looking away from the window I can't just ask him. I don't want him thinking I was spying on him."

"Well that's the only way you're gonna find out Harry. So ask or shut it," Ron laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes back toward the window and blinked. Hermione was half way between the woods and the house. She too looked as if she had been out all night. But before he think to say something to Ron, and then decide that was a bad idea, Hermione had quickened her step and disappeared from the view of the window.

* * *

Hermione giggled to herself as she snuck back to the house, wondering why she had thought this was a bad idea. Everyone was sleeping, who was going to see her sneaking around in the dead if night? But suddenly, she felt eyes on her, from where she couldn't tell, but she definitely felt them.

"Get a hold of yourself Hermione," she said aloud, "you're just getting yourself worked up."

She hurried the rest of the way to the house and up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Pulling the door to Ginny's room open, she slid in,shut the door behind her, and flopped onto the bed out of breath. Within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Sirius couldn't wipe the smile from his face, as was usual after being with Hermione. Just thinking of her made his smile widen. The only thing that put a damper on his mood was the need for sneaking. Most times secrecy and sneaking made things more fun for him, but not this time. He wanted to be able to declare his love for Hermione, he waned that more than anything else in the world at the moment. He wanted her to know she was his one and only, but it couldn't happen just yet. That was what pissed him off most. Yet, the worst part was he had no idea what to do about it. He had no clue how to tell Harry. Sirius could not fathom what he would do if Harry asked him to choose. He didn't believe Harry would, but if he did Sirius would have the biggest decision of his life to make.

"Stop Sirius, you're turning your life into a bad romance novel. You still need to think of a way to tell him before he can make you choose." He told himself.

He had wanted to get this dealt with before school started again but it didn't look as if it was going to happen that way. Lying back on his cot, Sirius was already asleep.

* * *

It was almost breakfast time and Harry still hadn't decided who to talk to about what he had seen from the window. He was leaning toward bringing it up with Ginny, but couldn't decide if that was a good idea or not. He knew he couldn't just talk to Sirius or Hermione, and he knew something was going on.

"Well like Ron said," he said to himself, "Ask or shut it."

Harry headed down to breakfast going over ways to bring this up to Ginny without seeming crazy, just in case there wasn't anything going on. His best plan ended up being to get her alone and simply ask.

Pulling her aside the minute breakfast was over, he told her, "We need to talk."

When he saw her face pale, he realized he'd already messed this up. "No nothing like that, I promise."

"Well what than?" She asked.

"Just come with me," he said, dragging her into the living room.

"Harry what's going on?"

"Nothing I just have a question that I don't want anyone else to hear."

"Ok, what?"

"What's going on between Hermione and Sirius?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. This was no where near what she had been expecting. "I, uh... I umm... Well, Harry I can't tell you. It's not my place, anything that's going on between them is up to them to share. But for the case of argument, what would you think if something was going on between them?"

Harry starred at her, she knew something and she wasn't going to tell him. He should have expect this. He opened his mouth to answer, to say he would be extremely upset or something along those lines, but he realized that wasn't necessarily true. True, he was upset about not being told. True, he wasn't completely comfortable with it. But, in no way was he mad about them being together, and he told Ginny as much.

"Well you should go talk to Sirius about this then. But I didn't tell you anything."

"You _didn't_ tell me anything."

"Exactly," then she popped up onto her tip toes, pecked him on the cheek and walked out of the living room.

* * *

Ginny rushed up the stairs hoping Hermione was in the bedroom. This was something she really needed to know about. Harry knew, she didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Throwing open the door, Ginny stop and rolled her eyes.

"And I was wondering how Harry knew about you two," she told Hermione and Sirius, as they snapped apart.

"Wh-what?" Hermione stammered as Ginny closed the door.

"How do you know Harry knows?" Sirius asked.

"Because he asked me about it. He asked me what was going on between you two. Are you sure no one saw you last night."

"Yes," Hermione said, "At least I think so."

"Well what did you tell him?" Sirius wanted to know.

"I told him it wasn't my place to say anything, so he should talk to you."

"Ok, I'd better be somewhere else for now then." Sirius leaned into Hermione and gave her a quick kiss and left.

"I knew last night was a bad idea. I thought I felt someone watching me." Hermione said.

"Don't think about it like that. Maybe this was a great idea. It forces things to come to head, it forces you guys to deal with it. Otherwise this may have gone on forever."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

**Author's note- Sorry everyone that this chapter took so long, I just got stuck on where I was trying to go. Hope it fits with the rest of the story right, and that you enjoy it. R&R please. THANX! :-)**


	25. But I'm Not Telling Ron

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Joe Rowling is a genius and I own NOTHING!_

**Chapter 25 **

_"But I'm Not Telling Ron"_

Hermione and Ginny headed to town to get their hair done before Christmas, which was in two days, and Ginny still wanted to go shopping. Plus, the girls didn't want to want to be around when Harry heard from Sirius about everything.

At the house Sirius was sitting in the back garden, in the snow, thinking. True it was cold, but the cold made him think clearer. He loved Hermione so much, but he didn't know how to tell Harry.

"Sirius, dear," Mrs. Weasley said out the back door, "Harry's looking for you."

"Ok. Thanks Molly."

Sirius stood up with a sigh, wishing he didn't have to do this, but it was time. He walked into the house and headed for the living room, which would be the easiest place to talk about this. Sitting down on the couch, he tried to think of what he would say. When Harry came walking in, he decided to make the first move.

"Sit down Harry, I believe we need to talk."

"You're right Sirius, we do need to talk."

"What do you need to know Harry? I promise to be nothing but truthful."

"What's going on between you and Hermione?"

"Well we've been seeing each other for most of the school year. And, I am glad to say are very much in love. I know that this may be hard for you to believe, or accept. But Harry it's the truth. I would like to say that if you don't approve than I will end it with her, but I can't say that Harry. I love her too much, and she loves me. She is the type of woman I've been looking for, for Merlin knows how long. She gave with love when I needed it most. Yes, Dumbledore brought me back from the other side of the veil, but it was Hermione that gave me my life back. I don't want to loose you Harry, but I don't think I could loose Hermione either."

Sirius finished, and waited for Harry to say something. They sat in silence for a long time as Harry sat and thought. Finally Harry spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to ask you about it?"

"Harry you have to understand, we both wanted to tell you, but neither of us wanted to hurt you and didn't knowhow you would react. Plus, she a student and I'm a teacher. This is more against the rules than when we snuck out of the castle with Lupin when I was in school. If this got out in the wrong way. I wanted to tell you, I really did."

"Who initiated it?"

"She did. Trust me Harry, I in no way forced any of this upon her. I would never and could never do anything of the sort."

Again Harry sat in silence, thinking. Sirius kept shifting his weight, nervously. Waiting for what Harry would say next. He hoped against hope that Harry wouldn't bring up sex. He didn't want to talk about his having sex with Hermione with Harry.

"Ok. Well, I need to think about this, alone. We will probably need to talk again soon."

Harry got up from the couch, and walked out of the living room.

Sirius sat there, thinking. He loved Hermione so very much, but he didn't want to loose Harry's love and respect. He hoped Harry didn't hate him. Sirius heard the front door open, and heard giggling. It was Hermione and Ginny, come back from town.

As the girls walked through the living room, they glanced at Sirius.

"Hey Sirius," Ginny said.

"Hey Gin, how was shopping?"

"Oh, you know, shopping. We got some good stuff. Especially for you." Ginny smiled at him and continued walking.

"How was you afternoon Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Sirius looked at Hermione and blinked. She looked amazing, she'd obviously had her hair done and it was different from anything he'd seen her have. It was straight and shorter and darker. She looked amazing, and sultry, and seductive.

"You gonna answer my question, or you just gonna stare?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Oh, sorry. Your hair just looks amazing. My afternoon was what we expected it to be. I talked to Harry."

"Oh, how'd that go?"

"I'm not sure. He asked a couple of questions, I answered as best I could. Then he said he needed to think and got up and left. That was only about 10 minutes ago."

"I hope it doesn't cause any problems. I don't want it to ruin Christmas."

"Speaking of Christmas, what did you get me?"

"I'm not telling you. You can wait another day to see. But you will have to open it when we're alone. Then we can enjoy it together." Hermione smiled and winked at him, "But now I have to go put this stuff away and get ready for dinner." She walked over to the couch and gave him a kiss. He pulled at her for more, but she pulled away. "Not here, not now love. Later. I promise."

Hermione walked through the house and up the stairs, thinking hard. She knew Harry, now that he had spoken to Sirius he would come and talk to her. He was a person who would reserve judgment till he knew all sides. She didn't want to talk to him about this tonight, she needed some sleep first. But, she smiled to herself, as she realized she probably wouldn't get much tonight either.

She opened the door to Ginny's bedroom, and dropped her stuff on the floor. She started to pull stuff out of the bags to wrap them. The wrapping paper she bought for Sirius was completely inappropriate but she put a spell on it to make it look normal to anyone but him, and Ginny. Ginny would love the paper. She started wrapping the lingerie she had bought "for him," along with some other fun things. She enjoyed wrapping presents, it was relaxing and it gave her some kind of artistic outlet. Plus her perfectionist ways could be relieved in present wrapping.

She was wrapping presents when she heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was, but didn't want it to be him.

"Who is it?" She asked, hoping.

"It's Harry. We need to talk."

"Ok just one second." She hurriedly put Harry's presents back in their bags, and hid them under Ginny's bed. "Ok come in."

Harry opened the door slowly, as Hermione was still sitting on the floor surrounded by presents.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Just wrapping Christmas presents. Enjoying some time alone," she told him, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Oh, is it ok if we talk for a minute?"

"Of course it is Harry, what's up?"

"Don't play dumb Hermione. I know you're not and you know you're not. We need to talk about you and Sirius."

"Oh, right. What do you want to know?"

"Why Sirius, of all people?"

"I love him Harry. I have begun to believe we were made for each other. It's not just some thine we're playing at Harry. It's honest, true love."

"But why Sirius? Why would you even think that would be ok?"

"I didn't think Harry. That's not how love happens. Take you and Ginny for example. Why would you ever think that would be ok? You didn't, love simply happened. It's the same kind of thing Harry, but don't think it was him who initiated it. It was me. I kissed him first. I love him Harry," she finished starting to tear up.

"You know I didn't think of it like that. It is much the same as my relationship with Ginny. Thinking of it that way, I understand why you didn't tell me." Harry sat on the floor across from her, "Leave it to you Hermione to put things in perspective. You're one of my two closest friends Hermione, I just don't want anything bad happening to you. I don't want you to get your heart broken. As much as I don't like it, if Sirius makes you happy than you deserve to be with him. But I'm not telling Ron."

Hermione laughed, in relief and in mirth, "Thank you Harry, I don't think you understand how much that means to me. I will do my best not to do anything with Sirius in front of you that will make you uncomfortable. I love you Harry, you're the closest thing to a brother I will ever have."

She leaned forward and gave Harry a giant hug. It was filled with relief, and not only Hermione's. She could feel his relief as well.

* * *

**Author's note I hope you like this chapter. It helps to show how they really feel about one another. Enjoy! R&R please :-)  
**

"So," she started as they pulled apart, "How should we tell Ron?"


End file.
